Passing
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Less than a year after the peaceful Android Revolution a mysterious cult has been kidnapping and brutalizing families. Leaving a fern frond and a spotless home as their calling card it is up to Hank to lead a new task force to stop these kidnapping from continuing. The DPD is assigned a new Android who must 'Pass' in order to keep tensions amongst humans and Androids at a minimum.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Hank

I wanted to make a Fem!Reader x Connor story but due to the nature of historical nature of "Passing", I had to make Fem!Reader into a character. Hope you enjoy please fav and review if you like it! This first chapter has also been posted to my new fanfic blog on tumblr.

 **Update** : I added a poll to my profile to see what you guys would like to see more/less of! I will leave the poll open until September 23, 2018.

* * *

"We were allocated this android for your new assignment," Captain Fowler replied pointing to a tawny brown woman. She had round doe-like hazel eyes and freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her lips were curled up in a sweet childlike smile. Her curly golden brown hair cascaded down her back in tight curls. She had so much hair, it seemed like she could create another head with it. Hank observed her burgundy bell sleeve shirt and light beige scooter skirt, it reminded him of pictures of his mother when she was a young adult. Standing in at 5'10" she was taller than most female androids.

"Hello Lt. Anderson, I'm an android sent by CyberLife. I was originally working with the SFPD," the female android answered. She offered Hank her hand. After a few seconds where he didn't return the gesture she returned her hand to her side. She turned to Captain Fowler with a small sheepish shrug. Captain Fowler had warned her that Lt. Anderson might be a little adverse to the situation but the Lieutenant was a good man once he came around.

"What the fuck is this?" demanded Hank. Puzzled the Android cocked her head. She blinked a few times, taking in each of Lt. Anderson's spastic movements. His fingers twitched angrily, it was obvious to the Android that Lt. Anderson was more than "a little" adverse to the situation.

"I'm an android sent by…" the Android began.

"I know what you are but why the hell are you here?" Anderson replied. "I have Connor." Her head cocked the other way. She blinked again attempting to process why he was so upset. Captain Fowler never mentioned a reason why he'd be so upset, perhaps in his old age Lt. Anderson was resistant to change. She wasn't sure what to say next, she cycled through "appeasing" statements, selecting the highest priority.

"I was designed to help deescalate situations with minorities, as well as undercover sting operations," she answered. "At the SFPD I went by my model name, Connie." The gray hair man took a wide stance with his legs, slowly crossing his arms. Explaining her function wasn't as helpful as she thought.

"Let me guess you're the same model as Connor," Hank asked defensively.

Connor? THE RK800 Connor? The very same Connor who had aided Markus on giving the Androids a chance at freedom? She grinned stupidly at the idea of meeting the famous Android. She placed her hands on her mouth covering a pair of thick lips. She shouldn't let her excited emotions show, she needed to be rational, just like a machine.

"No we are different models. I believe I started out as a female variant to the Connor model but California's wanted an Android that could help with it uni…"

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me?" Anderson asked Fowler. Although Hank had grown fond of Androids, he didn't need another Android partner. She slowly closed her mouth, waiting for the next chance to speak. She looked to the floor before turning her gaze back to the silver haired main. His arms were still crossed. She cycled through more sayings and statements, there had to be something she could say to make him calm down. She had negotiated several tense situations in San Francisco, she surely had something for an eccentric police lieutenant.

"There have been people disappearing from black neighborhoods all across the Detroit metro area, I want you to take her, Connor and Gavin to investigate."

"Gavin?!" Hank brought his hands up placing them on the side of his head. He paced left and right a few times before stopping. It looked to Connie that he was silently cursing to himself. Connie looked back at Fowler, his hand was on his forehead looking down at his desk in shame. She looked to the ceiling puzzled, why was everyone upset? Why was nothing going the way her simulation had planned? Everything was supposed to go smoothly but this irate Hank Anderson was throwing a wrench into these plans.

"Yes, we need all hands on deck on this one," Fowler answered. Hank groaned, the last thing he wanted was to work with Gavin and this new Android on this new assignment. One arm fell to Hanks side as the gray haired man placed a hand on his forehead, Hank could feel a headache coming on.

"Whole families have been reported missing," Connie chimed in. "This was also reported in San Francisco. It was one of the reasons why I wa…"

"Where's your LED?" Hank asked suspiciously. With her vintage clothes and missing LED, she could easily pass for human. Connie's eye darted left then right, wondering if this was a regular thing with Lt. Anderson. Her hazel eyes focused in on Lt. Anderson's as she analyzed him, she had done it when he entered but perhaps there was something she missed. His full name and birthday appeared as well as his employment. There was nothing different, nothing that would tell her how to appease the bellowing beast.

"Since I sometimes work undercover, I act human as much as possible. Even simulating eating, drinking, sleeping and even pain. I can even pass a temperature check. My LED is removable, but I always carry it with me."

"So your more advance than Connor." This Lt. Anderson was challenging, she wondered if Connor had this much push back when Connor started working with this cranky gray-haired man.

"No, Cyberlife just took the software from other androids and put it in me to make me more human-like. The only thing that's new is the temperature check. CyberLife has developed several prototypes that are able to eat and drink, I'm just one of the firsts to be tested outside of the lab. I believe even the Connor model can simulate eating and drinking. The name Connie is very similar to Connor…would you like to change it?" she asked.

"Give her a new name," Fowler replied. The Captain began browsing case files on his computer. Captain Fowler needed to move on from this, he had cases to assign, but Hank's tantrum was preventing the Captain from getting to anything else he had planned.

"Why me?" Hank growled defensively. Fowler sighed angrily, Hank had been doing so well until today. The Captain hadn't given out any disciplinary warnings and Hank's career was rapidly returning to what it was before the accident.

"I have been assigned to work with you," Connie answered. "It only makes sin…" Hank had in his frustrations, she sounded like Connor. He could only deal with one Connor.

"Aren't you a deviant?" Hank demanded. She acted too human like, there was no way she could be a machine. The woman flinched, before letting out an annoyed sigh. She looked at the floor to regain her composure. She breathed in slowly. She slowly exhaled as she brought her head up, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Yes," she responded.

"Why not pick your own fucking name?" Hank demanded. She let out a quiet gasp, surprised by his language. She covered her mouth as she looked back at Captain Fowler. Hank thought she acted like a four year old who had just heard her mother curse for the very first time. Connie look back at Hank lowering her hand.

She then looked to the floor attempting to process what she had been told. Hank could imagine a yellow LED in her right temple, "I…I never thought of that…Yet…it wouldn't sound 'human', so please pick a first and last name for me."

"You need to keep this on the down low. Only let Connor know, Gavin could blow this," Fowler replied.

"For fuck's sake…" Anderson sighed throwing up his hands. He shifted his weight from side to side. The Android cocked it's head leaning in curiously. "Why?" Hank had remembered the NDA he had to sign the Friday before for this special assignment; it was now coming into place.

"Cyberlife wants to keep this quiet. If the public knew, it might negatively affect how humans view Androids," Connie explained. "This was the same arrangement at the SFPD and it worked without issues."

"Go get Connor," Fowler ordered. Hank sighed leaving the office getting his Android partner. Connor was watching from his desk, he could tell Hank was a little more than mildly upset by his stance and gesturing.

"Come on," Hank ordered. Connor stood up following after Hank up the stairs and into Fowler's office. Connor closed the door gently behind them turning around Connor made eye contact with the light brown woman. She was already smiling sweetly at him, she had lovely hazel brown eyes that twinkled in the light. It was as if her eyes were smiling at him, it was unique, he had never seen it before in a human or an Android. His heart began to race, how could those lovely eyes cause this? The male Android froze as he stared back at her, he wanted to analyze her but he just couldn't. Connor was lost in her soft friendly gaze, it was like a virus, preventing him from accomplishing any task. Connor watched in a daze as she stepped forward, she was coming to him, oh god, she was coming his way and there was nothing he could do. It felt like his shoes were glued to the floor, there was no escaping the woman.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Connor

Well I accidentally posted chapter 2 as apart of chapter 1...so here's chapter 2! As before please favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed it.

* * *

"Hello Connor, my name is Connie, well tentatively," Connie answered reaching out to him. Her hand was delicate, and welcoming yet he hesitated, overcome by her presence. She was absolutely beautiful and that sweet bell-like voice, it made him feel giddy and uncomfortable at the same time. His hand trembled as he placed his hand in hers. He shook her hand like a fish out of water.

"He-Hello… m-my name is…Connor," he answered. She smiled tenderly at him again and he immediately felt overcome with instructions. He replayed what he said to her in his mind, he could say that better. "My name is-is… Con-Connor." He continued shaking her hand as if he was stuck in an infinite loop. Connor felt frustrated, well that was slightly better, but he still sounded scared. Why was he scared? She was just a woman, an absolutely beautiful goddess sent by the heavens. Connor blinked, what was that? Why did he think that? She was a woman, not a goddess but she was a goddess. No one could create a being so perfect. Connor closed his eyes tightly before opening them again focusing on the beauty in front of him. He needed to get back to the task at hand he could say his name better, "My name IS _Connor_!" That sounded right, but the exclamation was unnecessary and the pitch of his voice inflated the importance of the word 'is', should he attempting to say it again? Yes, he could do better; he could do a lot better. "My name is, Connor."

Perfect.

He didn't sound scared, the intonation was correct as well as the delivery. Fowler looked at Hank, Connor had never acted this way. Fowler wondered if it was a good idea to even put Connor on the assignment, or re-assign him to another case. Yet, Hank's work ethic had improved so much since Connor's arrival it would probably be to Hank's detriment if the Android was reassigned.

Connie looked at Connor quizzically, "Yes…you let me know." She giggled placing her left hand on top of their shaking hands. His arm slowed as he relished her touch. He placed his left on top of hers shaking their hands firmly. He felt his daze fizzle away as he finally came back to his senses. He released her hand as if it was lava quickly return his arms returned to his sides.

"Y-Yes," Connor mustered. Maybe he overdid it, saying his name four times was a lot…it was too much. He should apologize…should he apologize? Connor was his name, there was nothing to be sorry for. But, the delivery was terrible! Saying "my name is Connor" four times was too much, he should apologize. Apologizing would bring attention to his mistake; it would be best to leave it alone. Although she did notice…he should let her know how he regretted making her feel uncomfortable…no, Connor should leave it alone…what would Hank do?

Connor's heart was racing, he felt unexpectedly dizzy. Everything seemed to be going fast but time also ticked on at a slow pace. Hank looked away letting out a chuckle, it was strange seeing his partner so perplexed. Connor stood awkwardly in front of her, trying to find something to say to her. He should apologize, but what should he say to such a wonderful being? He wasn't worthy to be in her presence but he had to apologize, someone so wonderful needed an apology. His LED was blinking yellow, he had never felt so stressed. His palms felt sweaty, something that had happened on a few occasions but nothing like this. His hands were on fire, he needed to douse them in cold water. Connie, Hank and Captain Fowler watched as Connor's mouth quivered as if he was speaking but no words came out. Connor's mouth slammed shut, he must have realized what he was doing. The Android's back stiffened as he tried to appear 'normal' yet his yellow LED gave him away. He'd apologize later, in private.

…Private…

Could he apologize to her in private? It was a frightening thought, his hands felt clammy. Could he be alone with such a wonderful person that he couldn't even analyze? She could have been a criminal, or the daughter of a senator or just an average everyday citizen, yet he could bring himself to pry into her personal information. For once…it seemed wrong.

"I look forward to working with both of you," Connie voice piped breaking Connor from his concentration. His LED turned blue, she was looking at Hank but she kept stealing glances at Connor. She paid special attention to Connor, he was the famous Deviant Hunter turned Deviant; it was beyond humbling being in his presence even if he was a _little_ eccentric. "This…Detective Gavin Reed…what is he like?" Connie gaze shifted to Hank, he was to be the lead on this assignment. He also had an amazing record up until about ten years ago. The Detroit PD was nice enough to send over a file on both Hank and Connor, they had refused for this Gavin Reed. She had read about Hank's brilliance on handling the red ice outbreak in Detroit making her wonder what had caused Hank to fall apart? Although it had been downhill for Lt. Anderson, he seemed to be getting back on track, she hadn't seen anything negative in his file since Connor appeared a year ago.

"You'll see," Hank groaned. Connie looked back to Connor. She was in absolute awe of him. She had to contain her excitement, she wanted to ramble her many thanks to him for freeing their people. She remembered watching the news broadcast of Connor leading thousands of deviants into the city of Detroit. Connor helped lead the peaceful Android Revolution a little less than a year ago. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be working with him. When her Captain in San Francisco told her about her new assignment she had felt like she was going to pass out. Connor was her idol, he was everything she wanted to be as a Detective. She had read his case files multiple times, he had unique approaches to solving crimes, that made her a little jealous. Connor gave her an awkward smile. His heart continued to race, he needed to escape, he just couldn't stay here in this glass room anymore. She made him feel elated, terrified, sick and excited all at once, it was too much for him.

"H-Hi," he answered with an awkward smile. "If you'll excuse me." Connor immediately left the office running to his desk. Connie looked back at Fowler giving him a shrug. This wasn't what she expected; none of this was what she expected. This entire conversation didn't go the way she had rehearsed in the car ride to Detroit. Connor was awkward and fidgety and Hank was calm and attentive. She was expecting Lt. Hank Anderson to be exactly like his disciplinary report but besides the foul language he was rather polite.

Hank laughed, "I'll be right back." Hank left the room briskly walking down the stairs.

"Alright," Connie called out after him as the door slammed shut. Hank soon joined his partner on the office floor. Connor was sitting down, but he immediately got up to face Hank. Hank noticed the fear in Connor's face. His LED was blinking a fierce red.

"I don't understand what's happening," Connor replied pacing in front of Hank's desk. He had survived the Revolution, hostage crises, being shot at, almost dying and now he was struggling to talk to this woman. He couldn't even analyze her. The office was still and vacant, an odd morning for the Detroit Central Police Station but good for the anxious Connor. No one would see him in this frantic state.

"You like her," Hank answered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Gavin

The last of the meeting chapters! I was going to post yesterday but my puppy encountered a cactus. She's completely fine, I was the one who got pricked removing all the little needles from her fur. I then developed a rash it was terrible.

* * *

"What?" Connor asked his pacing abruptly stopped. It felt as if all the Thirium in his body went to his feet. It was a terrifyingly wonderful thought. He _liked_ her?! That was impossible, he wasn't programmed for this…Yes, he wasn't programmed for this! These were things only a deviant could experience. These emotions were something that humans regularly experienced and Connor couldn't help but feel a little excited and still terrified. He felt like his deviancy had stagnated in the past few months. This made him feel alive; it also made him feel nauseous. His heart was still running a marathon without an end in sight.

"You're attracted to her," Hank laughed. Connor looked at Hank appalled and horrified. The scary thoughts came back. What if he became compromised during an investigation and Hank got hurt? What if he failed to arrest someone because of these new emotions. Connor was not going to let himself become compromised by a woman. Yes, this wouldn't be good for investigating, he'd just ignore her mysterious smile, and her freckle speckled cheeks and the way her eyes twinkled when she look at him. Those beautiful Hazel eyes that held his heart captive, who was he kidding, he couldn't just cut himself off from these new feelings.

"I…I…can't be, that's impossible!" Connor answered. His voice grew soft, "Sh-She's a human."

"Connor, I've seen that look before on lots of people, you like her," Hank answered. Tenderly Hank placed a hand on Connor's back guiding him back to Fowler's office. "Just be calm around her. Let's go back and just talk to her." Connor's LED turned yellow, Hank was right, he just had to be calm, they were just talking right? Connor watched as Connie spoke with Capt. Fowler, she smiled at the Captain laughing about something with him. Hank opened the door for Connor pushing him in the room. Hank had seen the hesitation in Connor's eyes, if Hank didn't push him, Connor would have probably ran back to his desk.

"What did you mean by tentatively?" Connor asked quietly.

"I'm an RK700 prototype Police Detective Android designed to deescalate situations with minority suspects as well as undercover sting operations. Connie is my model name. Your name is Connor, it would be confusing," Connie answered. Connor nodded. His LED went back to blue, there was nothing to worry about. He wasn't attracted to a human. There could have been serious consequences for being attracted to a human.

"She will be working undercover, no LED, no other Android markings. Keep it a secret from Gavin," Fowler ordered. Connor's self-assured stature returned, she wasn't a human, that was good, there was nothing to fear.

"Got it," Connor answered. Connie looked on in awe, this was the Connor she had heard about, the one that helped free their people.

"You're dismissed," Fowler ordered. "We'll reconvene when Gavin returns from lunch." Connie smiled at the two of them. She was excited to work with them. Hank sighed showing Connie to the door. He opened it for the young looking Android. She thanked him in a gentle voice heading down the stairs. She waited at the bottom watching Connor descend and then Hank.

"My desk is over there," Hank groaned. She walked to his desk patiently standing next to it. She quickly analyzed his desk, finding the dog hairs on his chair. Hank flopped down in his chair. She let out an excited squeal; there was nothing she liked more than dogs. Hank furrowed his brows looking up at her skeptically. She was like a child who had just seen Santa Claus.

Her delicate voice chimed, "Do you have a dog?" She could barely contain her excitement. Her coworkers at the SFPD took her to ASPCA and dumped a whole litter of puppies on her when she was still a machine and Connie had been hooked ever since.

"Yes, let me guess" Hank began with a groan, "…you like dogs." Connor watched her eye light up at the word 'dog'. He felt overjoyed at her excitement, she was so human-like this way it almost made him feel jealous.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "What's your dog's name?" Connor smiled at her watching the way her freckles grew and shrank on her cheeks. There were so few Androids with facials markings like hers. Yet she was a prototype, CyberLife could splurge on her appearance. If CyberLife ever massed produced her, they would probably remove her freckles.

"Sumo," Hamk groaned. Connor looked at his partner, he was still fuming. Connor couldn't understand why, they received a lovely new partner. She was articulate, gentle, kind, and an Android. She wouldn't be too much of a bother.

"Have I done something wrong Lieutenant?" she asked. "I sense agitation in you…"

"Will you sit?" Hank demanded. She sat down quickly in a chair next to his desk. She crossed her legs placing her hands on her knees. She looked like a kid who had been set to the principal's office. Her round hazel eyes looked at Hank sheepishly. "You too Connor!" Connor's butt quickly hit the seat of his chair. Hank let out an angered sigh leaning back in his chair. Why did the world curse him so, he didn't need this, he just wanted to have a peaceful life.

"Is everything alright Hank?" Connor asked. Connie looked around the office, there was no one around, except Captain Fowler in his glass office.

"I'm fine," Hank grumbled. Yet with his arms crossed, leaning stiffly back in his chair, Connor and Connie could tell he was still fuming.

"You seem to be rather upset," Connor answered.

"I just don't see why she needs to be here," Hank snapped gesturing towards the new female Android. Connie flinched, a sad expression coming over her face. Hank let out a frustrated sigh. "No, that's not what I meant." Connor felt a burn in his chest, how could Hank say that?! She hasn't done anything to warrant his actions.

"What did you mean Lieutenant?" Connor asked a defensive twinge in his voice.

"N-Nothing!" Hank snapped. "Connor why don't you show her around the office." Connor looked to the young woman, he analyzed her taking in all her features. He liked her gentle freckles that speckled her nose and cheeks. Her mid-back length curly hair was unique, many androids didn't have hair like that. Her tawny brown skin was another nice feature; CyberLife didn't normally make Androids with a vast amount of skin tones. Connor stood up from his chair, all he had to be is calm. His left foot jammed against the desk throwing him forward. Catching himself he chuckled sheepishly making eye contact with Hank.

"Are you alright?" Connie asked getting up from her own chair. She reached out to Connor as if to catch him. It wouldn't have done much help since she would have had to dive over his desk to do anything meaningful, but Connor felt the sentiment was nice. The old gray man sighed watching his partner join the new young "detective". Hank never imagined that Connor would be an absolute mess around a person he felt attracted to. Connor was fine around Chloe at the Kamski residence, yet this Android made him lose his mind.

"I'm alright," Connor answered. He motioned for her to follow. Connor walked with the young woman taking her first to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, where you can cook." She walked in observing everything in the room, the coffee machine, the microwave, the sink and even the large screen TV. Everything was clean and tidy. She made her way back to Connor giving him a quick smile. He felt like he lost all his thoughts as he stared at her tender smile. She stared back at Connor wondering why he wasn't moving. She looked over at Hank, the old man with his arms still crossed was shaking his head in annoyed disbelief. He had been watching them? Why? She began to process a likely scenario but came up with the dreaded…insufficient evidence. She'd just have to document more of Hank and Connor's behavior to come up with something. She slowly turned her head back to Connor, he was still staring at her. She began to feel a little nervous.

"Connor?" she asked. The light in his eyes came back, he must have been analyzing her. She thought he'd be faster, but perhaps he was looking through her San Francisco case file.

"Yes, this way," Connor replied quickly. He felt his heart rate quicken again. It was almost, nauseating, was that the right word? These emotions were so foreign to him. He showed her where they kept suspects, the interrogation rooms, the bathroom and the other police androids. Some of them had refused to become deviant, and were idly waiting by in their stalls. A precious few had decided deviancy was better, and Connor explained that they were off on assignments with human partners. Connor clenched his jaw as Gavin entered the office. Connie noted his behavior; she followed his eyes seeing a man about her height in a brown leather hood, a black V-neck shirt and jeans. Connor saw Gavin smirk as he made a beeline for the two of them.

"You're pretty…fuckin' hot actually…what's your name," Gavin asked circling Connie. She froze; she didn't have a name yet. Hesitantly she backed away. She looked down at the floor hoping that he'd leave her alone. "Don't be shy baby girl, what's your name." She quickly analyzed him this was Detective Gavin Reed. She felt more unnerved by his presence than having Connor analyze her. He seemed aggressive, obnoxious and unapologetically ambitious. She noticed how Gavin's eyes lingered on the lower half of her body before flicking up to her face. Connor watched anxiously, Connie was in a tight spot and he felt compelled to protect her. Gavin despised Androids and Connor would do anything to keep her identity safe.

"Her name is Allen…Ha-Hazel Allen," Connor blurted out. She had beautiful hazel colored eyes; it was a perfect name first name for her. For 'Allen' it was the first last name to come to mind. Although he instantly regretted the choice, that was the last name of the SWAT captain. He gave a nod to Connie. She nodded in return registering the name. They would just tell Lieutenant Anderson.

"I forgot that you were still here," Gavin replied moving closer to the young woman. She took a step back. "I'd like to hear it from her."

"He's right," Connie answered. "My name is Hazel Allen." Connor liked the way she said it, it sounded sweet. It rolled off her tongue naturally like it had always been her name.

"You the newbie?" Gavin asked shoving Connor away. Connor's LED turned red momentarily. Gavin continued his advance on her smirking at the young woman. Normally he didn't have a thing for black chicks but there was something exotic about her. Maybe it was her eyes or her mixed features but he had to have her. She could feel Gavin's breath on her cheek. She took a step back, looking around the office. She briefly made eye contact with Lt. Anderson. He seemed concerned. His hands were on the arms of his chair, as if he was ready to stand up at a moment's notice.

"Y-Yes," she answered. "I transferred from the SFPD."

"Do you have a boyfriend baby girl?" Gavin asked. He took a loch of her hair twirling it in his fingers. He liked the way it naturally curled around his finger. "You have beautiful eyes, I can see why your parents named you Hazel." She chuckled hesitantly, looking at Connor. Connor had unknowingly balled his hands into fists; Gavin was relentless in his pursuits, whatever Gavin wanted Gavin would have it, even if it meant using force. Connie didn't like how Gavin forced her hair around his finger.

"I do not," she said firmly. Gavin smiled, it's been a while since he had a girlfriend. He imagined all the things they could do together and several positions that she could fill. Connor's right eye twitched angrily, he knew what Gavin was imagining, the disgusting pervert.

"Gavin, I don't want to file a report on your behavior but you'll leave me no choice if you don't stop," Connor ordered approaching the duo. Gavin's face scrunched with anger as he looked into Connor's brown eyes. Hatred burned inside of Gavin as his hand snapped away from the female Android's hair. Connie felt a few hairs detach from her head. She muttered a tiny ow, touching the sore spot on her hair.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth," Gavin ordered shoving a finger into Connor's face. Connor counted four strands of curly brown hair wrapped around his index finger. "I can have you reassigned at a drop of a hat." Gavin was barking like he normally did in Connor's face, but Connor was happy, at least he wasn't harassing Connie. Gavin looked back at Hazel his eyes softened as she looked at him. He cupped her chin pulling her in so Connor wouldn't hear, "If you ever need a place to sit, there's always my desk chair. I look forward to working with you." Hazel gently pried his hand off her.

"Thank you but no thank you," she replied with a sweet smile. She wanted to look unassuming, confrontation would probably only make Gavin lust after her more. He was a filthy pig, but she had to work with him. She looked down at the floor; she would have to find a way to interact with him that would guarantee a professional atmosphere whenever they spoke. Gavin snorted as he looked at Connor. He muttered curses at the male Android shoving him with his shoulder.

"Are you alright," Connor asked his LED flashing yellow. She nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd act that way. If I had known." Connor never imagined that Gavin would have aggressively lusted after her.

"I'm okay, honestly, thank you Connor." She showed Connor one of her mind melting smiles again. He felt like he couldn't function whenever she did that. He returned a lopsided smile. She reached up and gently patted his shoulder twice. He couldn't say anything, it felt like he lost his voice module. All he could do was show her back to Hank's desk. She stared at Connor making her way to the chair in front of Hank's desk. She spun it around sitting in it. Connor was definitely…odd, but a cute odd. It made her wonder if he always had trouble talking to women or did he only have trouble talking to women after becoming a deviant.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Connor named me Hazel Allen," Connie whispered in return. Yet she liked putting her own spin on things, Hazel Allen was a nice name, but she still liked her name, Connie. "Connie Hazel Allen. I go by Hazel." Connor perked up as her sweet voice filled the air, Connie Hazel Allen…he liked it.

"Hank, Gavin, Connor, Rookie my office now," Fowler's voice boomed from the top of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Investigation Begins

I know this is starting off slow but it'll all pay off in the end! I'm going to try to keep chapter less than 4000 words...I'm trying to shoot for 2000 and under but we'll see. I have much of the story written out already and it's been hard to cut up chapters (this chapter was originally going to be about 5000 words. I'm still debating if I'm even going to post the remain 2000, or try to incorporate the remaining in later chapters). Be sure to leave a review, fav., or alert if you're enjoying _Passing_!

* * *

The newly dubbed Hazel was the first one to stand up. Gavin's cackle cracked through the stagnant air. Just like a rookie, Hazel was the most eager about the assignment. Connor stood up next, and Gavin's laughter ceased, of course the fucking tin can would be next. Hank soon joined them, ushering Hazel to go first. Gavin was the last one to drag himself to his feet and into the office. Gavin shoved Connor to get the door, which the Android begrudgingly did. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Fowler asked.

Hazel took two forwards steps before turning to face her peers, "My name is Connie Hazel Allen. I go by Hazel. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Connor felt a little sad, he was hoping to hear her say, 'I'm the Android sent by CyberLife,' but since Gavin wasn't allowed to know, Connor had to accept that she'd never say it front of him. He wondered if she said it to Hank when they had met. He also wondered how Hank responded to those words, probably not well.

"This my new partner?" Gavin asked pointing his thumb at her. Hazel stiffened ever so slightly, oh god, she had forgotten that Hank was just the lead…she hadn't been assigned to work with someone. Connor's LED turned yellow briefly, she was uncomfortable, and Connor suddenly got the urge to defend her. It was strange…Gavin hadn't said much and under normal circumstances he's be concerned for a new female detective, but not to the point he was currently at now. Connor wanted to kick Gavin's ass for merely mentioning those words, but Connor knew better.

"No," Fowler growled. Gavin groaned crossing his arms. Hazel rejoined the line. She wanted to breath a deep sigh of relief she wasn't partnered with Gavin. "Since she knows the most about this assignment she'll be working closely with Hank." Even better, working with Hank was the best solution. Yet, what about Connor would he have to work with Gavin? It seem to her that they some type of negative history.

" _Why_ are _we_ here _then_?" demanded Gavin in a snarky tone.

"I've assigned the four of you to this new assignment. Members of our Black community have been disappearing left and right. Lower class, Middle class, Upper class, biracial, interracial, multiracial, it doesn't matter who they are, they just disappear without a word," Fowler replied. "Connie…Hazel said something similar was happening in San Francisco." Connor looked at the young woman, he hoped Gavin didn't pick up on the name change. Hazel gave a single nod. Connor's eyes went back to Fowler. "Hazel would you like to elaborate?"

"We don't know much yet but it seems like a cult is behind the disappearances. They have a calling sign whenever they make a kidnapping; they leave a 1.32ft Western Sword Fern frond on the bed of the Master Bedroom. The name of the cult is currently unknown so the SFPD called them 'The Fern Cult'…and the members as 'Fernists'. They also tend to kidnap Black or African American Androi…"

Gavin snickered, "You can't kidnap an Android." Hazel sighed looking to the detective. He was getting on her last nerve.

"The also tend to kidnap Black of African American Androids. This cult likes to take cell phones and computers. They clean the house extremely well, removing all fingerprints any trace that the family had ever been there. We believe they use Androids to do such a thing, most likely kidnapped police Androi..,"

Gavin coughed, "stolen."

"Are you really doing this?" Connie asked looking over at him. Gavin loved her attitude; she'd be great in bed.

"Sweetheart," Gavin said in a mocking tone, "I only had something in my throat." She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

" _Kidnapped_ police Androids to clean the residence. If they cannot kidnap…the cultist kill the individuals by cutting the wrists and let them bleed out in the bathroom so the rest of the house will remain clean. The bodies are then arranged in the living room in the shape of a fern frond. We believe that members tattoo the fern somewhere on their body, we aren't 100 percent sure on the location or if they do tattoo their bodies. We also believe that the cult base of operation is somewhere here in the Detroit Metro Area. That's all the SFPD really knows. The members have been very elusive and the few Androids we were able to save, self-destructed to the point where we couldn't reactivate it."

"The SFPD sent her here in the hope of getting a breakthrough. I want you four to investigate these disappearances. Hank has the case files. You're dismissed," Fowler grunted. Connor grabbed the door opening it for Hazel, he wanted to see her beautiful smile, the smile that caused her freckles to grow and shrink and her eyes to light up. As she approached Connor felt giddy as these new emotions swirled inside of him. Looking up she flashed that smile that Connor craved. Connor smiled back awkwardly, she giggled. Connor's smile faded, why was she laughing at him? She proceeded down the stairs, Connor analyzed the way her hair bounced with every step she took. Hank was next, and then Gavin who never passed up the chance to shove Connor. Connor closed the door behind them following after Hank. Connie was sitting in the chair in front of Hank's desk, he hands in her lap and her back perfectly straight, the perfect Android sit. Hank sat down with a huff leaning back in his chair.

"Is there a place I can shower and change?" Hazel asked leaning into Hank's desk. "I drove straight here from San Fran…"

"You drove straight here…?!" Hank said loudly sitting forward. Hazel accepted that Hank would continue to interrupt her, she was an Android, and she could adapt to this. She flapped her hands in front of Hank trying to signal him to keep it down.

"Actually that's not quite true…I slept for a full 90 minutes at one point. But I filled up for gas, ate and used the ladies room when need be," she answered. Hank let out a frustrated sigh, she reminded him of Connor. It was one of the most 'Android' things she's said all morning. She just looked on blinking innocently at Hank.

"Why would you do that?" Hank asked. She cocked her head as she processed his question. It was the easiest way; stopping often would just slow her down. There also wasn't much she wanted to see and many towns that she didn't feel comfortable stopping in. These were small towns that didn't have a trace of diversity so she decided it would be best just to drive through.

Hazel lips puckered as she thought of a response, "To get to work faster." That was probably the best response for the eccentric police lieutenant.

"Why?" Yeah she was an Android, a police Android at that. Connor loved to blabber on about investigating when they got a new case, but there was something different about her. Connor was a deviant but…he still acted like an Android. He sat stiffly in his chair, stood without moving, never got upset when he was treated unfairly and continued to wear the Android uniform with pride. She dressed in retro clothing, stood casually and moved around idly when she wasn't speaking and seemed to go through emotional moods just like a human…almost too human like. It didn't make sense that an Android like her would rush off to start work. He watched her look up at the ceiling as if she was praying to god, er…rA9. Her eyes and head came down leveling out with her body, she moved her head left and right as she milled around her head for an answer.

"Is there a shower I can use?" she asked again her voice softer and sweeter than the first time she said it. Hank smiled, she was a police Android all right, her negotiating module had crept in.

"Why?" Hank asked again. Hazel flinched, why? Why wouldn't she need to a shower?! The weather changes from state to state caused her to sweat, it was just water, but it made her feel uncomfortable and she swore she had an "unpleasant" smell when she did sweat.

"Because I'm smelly and need to change out of these clothes," she replied innocently. She bowed her head looking up at Hank with a little pout. Hank smiled again, she reminded him of his son when he had done something wrong.

"Not that why! Why did you drive straight here? You know that's a…a…" Hank looked to Connor, he knew he'd be able to figure it out. Connor looked on blissfully at the their new Android companion. He thought it was cute how she was concerned about how she smelled and her overall appearance even though she was an Android. Connor began to wonder how did she smell. He bet she smelled sweet, just like her personality. What a strange thought…he never imagined approaching any human or android just to inha…

SMACK! Hank slapped Connor's desk, startling the male Android. His LED blinked red twice, before trickling to yellow and then to blue. Hank was glaring at him, an intense angry glare that Connor hadn't seen since they first met. Connor blinked, cocking his head. Hank breathed in loudly before let out a frustrated exhale through his nose. Hank was beginning to hope that Connie…no Hazel wouldn't be a distraction for Connor. Hank noticed Connor's LED blink yellow quickly before turning blue.

"It's about a 35 hour drive," Connor answered. "It could have been less or more depending upon traffic and depending upon how often you stopped." Hank smiled like a proud parent at least Connor was listening. Crossing his arms triumphantly Hank leaned back in his chair.

"And _why_ would you do that?" Hank asked. Hazel sighed, there was no way to escape the question. Her shoulders dropped and she straightened her back in the chair.

Hazel's voice came in clearly, "I wanted to get to work as fast as possible. I have other reasons but…" She sounded just like an Android there. Hank had almost forgotten for a moment that she wasn't human. Connor noticed her anxious exterior, did she suffer a traumatic experience while she was in San Francisco? "…I don't wish to discuss them right now." Hank leaned back further in his chair, rocking slightly to an imaginary beat. Hazel's lips curled slightly, Lt. Anderson was satisfied with the answer. She took note that Hank liked honest answers, well of course he did…he was a cop after all. She'd try to tell Hank the truth every time immediately.

"When you enter the bathroom there's a door on the far wall, men's lockers on the left…"

"Because women are always right?" her voice piped in. Hank paused, shocked at her sudden humor. Not even Connor was that fast with a quip. She blinked at Hank, she couldn't figure out how he took it. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend." Hank looked at Connor, he was just staring at Hazel, his LED yellow, he was obviously processing something, Hank didn't really care, as long as he was quiet and not making a fool of himself.

"No…no," Hank stuttered his pale blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. Hank held in an annoyed sigh, that's how Connor came up with her name. Connor was probably blissfully staring away at her mulling names around in his head, when he came across her hazel colored eyes. "Take as much time as you need, we'll go to lunch after." Hazel energetically jumped up from her chair. Connor thought it looked 'fun' he'd have to try that sometime. Hank would probably disapprove, but it just seemed so "energizing" to get out of your chair that way. He replayed the jump over and over in his head, trying to perfect it for himself.

"Just 20 minutes, maybe 30 if I find a couple of tangles," she answered. "I guess more…I need to go out to my car and get my…"

"Hazel!" Hank sighed sounding like an annoyed parent, "Just take your time, Connor and I are in no rush." She closed her big mouth nodding. She made her way out of the station heading to her car parked in the employee parking lot. She drove an old 2010 Volkswagen Beetle Convertible that she had come across at a car "yard sale". Its round shape was cute and whimsical; she just had to have it. When she was machine, she never wanted anything but as deviant, wanting things made her unique. She unlocked the car, the driver side window going down ever so slightly, just enough for the door to open. She reached in grabbing an overnight bag in the passenger seat. She had planned for this shower ever since she left San Francisco. She pulled it out, and let the heavy door shut. She clicked the lock button on her remote and the car let out an adorable little 'beep!' as the window rolled back up securing the car from any potential looters. She hurried back inside, walking briskly to the bathroom.

"Hazel," Hank called out. She approached quickly. She needed this shower; it had almost been two full days without one. Her breathing quicken slightly as she force a smile. "I forgot, you need this. I got it from Fowler." Hank handed her a card. "It's been coded for the women's locker room and the evidence room." Her smile became genuine, he was just trying to help.

"Thank you!" she said graciously taking the key from him. She hurried off to the bathroom. Nothing was going to stand in her way of a warm relaxing shower…except…Gavin. He was standing right in front of the bathroom door arms crossed with a smirk. Hazel's eye twitched, she only wanted to take a goddamn shower! Was that so hard to ask for?! Hazel's forced smile returned, hiding the raging storm inside her.

"You have to pay a toll beautiful," Gavin purred. She dropped her bag on the ground and just stared at Gavin. As a machine she could do this all-damn day. Gavin stared back for a few seconds before becoming anxious. Her exotic expressionless face blinked every so often. "What the fuck is your problem?" She had been staring at him for what seemed like forever, it had honestly been about 15 seconds.

"You," she answered. "Get out of my way." She just wanted to take a fucking shower! It seemed like every man in here was just here to fuck with her. Gavin chuckled, like _every_ Black Woman, she had attitude and he was enjoying every second of it. That fiery attitude would be nice addition to the vacant spot in his bed.

"No, you have to pay a toll baby doll," Gavin remarked. She cocked her hip popping it to the right angrily. Fuck, Gavin and fuck Hank for not telling her about this asshole. Why couldn't they understand her predicament?! She freshened up a little before meeting Fowler, washing under her arms and changing her clothes but she needed this shower, it was a necessity that she shower.

"Is there a problem?" Hank asked. "Gavin move." Fuck Hank? Maybe she was wrong…maybe he wanted her to form her own opinion about Gavin first. She took a few deep breaths, it wasn't Hank who was the problem. Perhaps she took it a little far…perhaps the shower was clouding her judgment. Think like a machine, be rational, calm down. She took another deep breath, her mantra was working until she saw Gavin mocking her breathing exercise.

"Move or I'll move you," she hissed. Gavin laughed again, his feisty little cinnamon baby definitely had attitude; he liked girls with attitude. He smiled, that sweet façade probably hid a freaky side and he couldn't wait to sample it. She picked up her bag anxiously tapping her fingers on its strap. Fuck the mantra, it was the perfect time to be an irrational angry deviant.

"Gavin, move," Hank ordered. Gavin always took things too far in the name of a good prank or teasing. Gavin let out a small laugh, Hank was bold these days.

"No, she's my subordinate and she's going to do what I say," Gavin announced. Hank saw out of the corner of his eye Hazel charging at Gavin. She shoved him to the ground, his body bouncing off the wall on his way down. Casually she straightened her clothes and proceeded into the bathroom without a second thought.

"Well shit she can handle herself," Hank muttered scratching the back of his head. Hank shrugged at Gavin who was foaming at the mouth. Gavin wasn't one to be humiliated by a woman especially in front of another man, even if that man was drunken Hank Anderson. "That's what you get," Hank chuckled heading back to his desk. Connor's LED was flashing between red and yellow. "What's your problem?"

"Is she okay?" Connor asked. He gripped his desk anxiously. Gavin was antagonizing her again.

"She's fine, she can handle herself," Hank replied. Connor's LED turned blue and Hank saw the Android's shoulders relax. "Is she going to be a distraction?"

"Will she be sent back to San Francisco?" Connor asked worriedly. His voice quivered anxiously, they couldn't take a way her beautiful smile from him! It was an addition to him, he needed it…no he needed her. It was a weird thought, needing someone…he barely even knew her, but he needed her. Maybe this was how Hank felt about Connor. Hank hadn't attempted suicide since November of last year and he was almost sober. It was amazing how one person can have that affect on another.

"No, you'll be removed from this assignment," Hank answered. Reassigned?! Would Hank really do something like that? Connor studied Hank's face…he was serious.

"Then no she won't be a distraction, besides I don't think you'd want to be the only one to keep Gavin off of her," Connor answered. Connor heard Hank let out one of his classic frustrated sighs, Connor knew Hank all too well.


	5. Chapter 5 - Investigation: The Thompsons

I decided to not post the remaining 2000 words of the original monstrous chapter 4, I'll see if I can rework it into the rest of the story somehow, if not I'll post it at the very end of the story. Our first investigation and the end of the first day! What will the Cult reveal to us?!

 **Update** : I added a poll to my profile to see what you guys would like to see more/less of! I will leave the poll open until September 23, 2018.

* * *

Night had fallen in Detroit and Hank, Connor and Hazel had just arrived at their first crime scene. Red and blue lights blared around a three story home, it was new construction, built in the last three years and one of the more expensive new homes in Detroit. Hank spied Gavin's vehicle, it's red and blue lights twinkling in the night sky but the interior was dark and cold. Scrunching his nose Hank was hoping that Gavin would be late today. It would have been better if Connor and Hazel could investigate without the asshole but that wasn't going to happen.

Connor watched 'Hazel' sleep in the back of Hank's car, her face unceremoniously plastered against the window. It was strange to think of an adult Android who needed to 'sleep' to function properly. He understood why she was tired, she had driven from San Francisco to Detroit in her car almost non-stop was no easy feat. He wondered how she was able to buy a car in the first place or how she got a driver's license but that would be questions for another time. She looked so at peace juxtaposed to the hectic crime scene they just arrived at. Hank sighed as he turned off the car, Connor had been watching her the whole car ride. Hank had managed to get a few words out of Connor, but the Android was just more interested in the girl.

"Connor, leave her alone," Hank ordered, "Let her sleep. I know she insisted on coming here but let's face it, she didn't really get any sleep." Hank's mood had improved tremendously since this morning. Connor believed it was because he didn't have to think of a name for Hazel anymore and they went to the Chicken Feed.

"Coming Lieutenant," Connor replied. Reaching up Connor turned the overhead lights off.

"Connor what are you doing?" asked Hank.

Innocently Connor replied in a soft voice, "She's sleeping Hank. It would be rude if the lights turned on." Hank studied his Android partner in disbelief. He'd have to talk to Connor about this when they got home. Shaking his head Hank exited the car shutting the door softly behind him. Connor took one last look at her before opening his door. He got out slowly so he wouldn't disturb her. Turning around he gently closed the door. Connor smiled, she didn't even stir, good, he had done his job.

"Do we have to lock the car?" Connor asked.

"Connor we always lock the car. Why wouldn't we lock the car?" demanded Hank.

"Because the lock sound could wak.." Connor heard Hank's car beep. Terrified Connor looked in at Hazel, she was still asleep, good that was great. Hank cleared his throat. Looking up, Hank's expression had soured. Hank entered the crime scene greeting Ben and Chris. Connor looked back in at Hazel, it was hard to tear his eyes away, but he had to, he had an investigation.

Connor proceeded into the crime scene trying to erase her from his mind but her soft features had burned an image. They had a family to find but her gentle smiling face popup every time he had a free nanosecond to think about everything else. Connor wasn't surprised to see Gavin inside; at least he couldn't bother Hazel.

"Here comes Hank and his obedient little lapdog," Gavin teased. "Must've been drinking the night away, I didn't think you'd ever show."

Hank looked around the home trying to ignore Gavin, "What do we know?" The house was well furnished, it must have been nice having all that money.

"Where the rookie?" Gavin asked.

"Sleeping, she drove straight here," Hank answered. "So what do we know about the family?"

"The father, Marlon Thompson, is an admired Navy Commander, the mother, Nia, was a stay-at-home mom. They had two girls, a twelve year-old, Janet, and a nine year-old, Janice, enrolled at Cranbrook Schools a boarding school in Bloomfield Hills. The girls were suddenly removed from school two days ago. The school called concerned about the well-being of the two girls saying that Mrs. Thompson was acting erratically when she came to get the children. The Head teacher attempted to reach the parents yesterday and today and when they didn't pick up, they called the police. The Navy also reported Commander Thompson missing."

"Did they have an Android?" Hank asked.

"Yes, an AP700 model, non-deviant," Connor answered.

"What's its race?" Hank asked.

"It was given the appearance of a Caucasian," Connor answered. "It had its memory reset so we're unable to get any information out of it."

"At least try to get something out of it Connor. It might have something cached," Hank replied.

"I can try."

"The android is back at the station," Gavin grumbled. "So you two Asses can go make yourselves useful there. Leave baby girl though."

"We're still going to have a look around," Hank answered. Gavin huffed pushing past Hank disappearing into the kitchen. Connor stepped through the home. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something didn't seem right, everything seemed too perfect. Military officers tended to keep their houses in top shape, and an Android would complete such a task but there was something strange, it was eerily clean. He couldn't find a single fingerprint, nothing that would suggest that anyone lived there.

"I'll look upstairs," Connor announced. Proceeding up the stairs Connor started in the youngest child's room. Janice's room was neat and tidy, everything had it's place whether it be on a bookshelf or on a table top. Connor opened the closet door sorting through the young girl's clothes. Nothing was taken; every hangar had a piece of cloth on it. Closing the closet door he analyzed the room, a computer terminal was missing from the desk. He opened the desk drawers, each coming up empty. Strange, what was here that the young girl needed so desperately? He checked under the bed, there wasn't even a spec of dust.

"See anything up there Connor?" Hank called out.

"There's a missing computer terminal in the youngest daughter's room," Connor answered. The Android did another once around the room, no fingerprints, the room had been cleaned, just like Hazel said back at the station. Connor left the room searching the elder daughter's room. Her room was in complete disarray, was there a struggle? No, it was staged this way. The clothes laid out on the floor were bent at perfect angles, something an Android would do. Connor found a handprint on the desk, there were no fingerprints. Connor carefully scanned the room, maybe the Android was still here. Shifting his eyes to the desk's top, there was space for a computer that was clearly missing. He made his way through the drawer's once again finding nothing occupy them.

Downstairs Hazel tiredly entered the residence. It was unseasonably cold fall but she felt hot, extremely hot. She opened her coat to get some air. It was strange, she wasn't feeling like this earlier this morning or in the afternoon. She looked around trying to find her new teammates. She watched the older gray man, come into the entryway. She smiled weakly, it was Hank, thank god for Hank. Gavin was probably lurking around somewhere but thank god for Hank.

"What are you doing?" Hank asked. He seemed so surprised to see her awake. He approached quickly staring in disbelief.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked with a tired yawn. "The Captain…"

"You drove pretty much straight from San Francisco to here. You need rest, go back to the car," Hank replied. Her eyes glanced around, the house was in absolute pristine condition. Everything sparkled like it had wax thrown on it. Androids must have cleaned the place. The Cult had definitely been here.

"Is the heater on?" she asked. "It feels really hot." She tried loosening her collar, but it didn't help, her body was like a sun.

"N-No, you okay?" Hank noticed a few beads of sweat on her brow. She wasn't lying when she said she could sweat.

"I just feel really hot. Like I'm burning up," she replied. _She's acting like she's getting sick…but she's an android,_ Hank thought.

"Can you simulate sickness?" Hank asked quietly. She looked at him perturbed. "I'm only asking. It seems like you're coming down with a cold."

"No…I..I don't know…maybe?" she replied. She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hold still," Hank ordered placing the back of his hand on her forehead. She was warm to the touch. "Go back to the car and rest."

She meekly replied,"I can help."

"You can help by going back to the car," Hank answered.

"That's sexy. You wearin' that for me?" Gavin chuckled looking her up and down. Hazel resisted a shiver; she was beginning to despise Gavin. His comments made her feel uncomfortable. She had changed from her outfit that morning to a knit navy blue turtleneck dress. It hugged tightly around her curves, accentuating her chest, waist, hips and butt. She was lacking a little in the chest area but her small waist made up for that in Gavin's mind. Gavin's eyes lingered over her body before making eye contact with Connie. "You're ass is almost busting out of that dress! I can help you loosen it, just come home with me and I'll help you out with that."

"When we get back to the station, I'll be writing a disciplinary report into your behavior," Hank replied. "Leave Hazel alone, that's my last warning."

Gavin chuckled fiendishly, approaching the old man, "Isn't she a little young for you Hank? I know she's not interested in shriveled up dick."

"Leave Hazel alone," Hank snapped. Gavin rolled his eyes, approaching the woman smirking. Hazel quickly zipped up her jacket she felt like she didn't have the energy to deal with him. She just wanted to lay down and sleep. Gavin took a loch of her hair twirling it in his fingers.

"You don't want to hang around him, you'll start stinking of booze. Tin can will just lead you into trouble.," Gavin replied. She pulled her hair out of his fingers. "Stick with me, baby girl. I'll open more doors then he ever will." He brought her hair to his nose inhaling it gently. She snatched her lochs away taking a few steps away.

"Don't you have something you should be doing," Hazel asked. Surely there was something Gavin could be doing besides harassing her. Gavin rolled his eyes returning to investigating the crime scene.

"Go get some sleep," Hank nudged her towards the door. "You didn't sleep at all today. All you did was shower and change at the station. I'll make sure Gavin is taken care of."

"Hank!" Connor called out. Hazel perked up, looking to the stairs.

"You found something?" Hank asked heading upstairs. Hazel followed soon after. She was not going to hold the team back. Hank sighed, she was stubborn just like Connor. "Go back to the car!" She ignored Hank proceeding into the room with Hank.

"I found this note…I…I…" Connor stalled seeing Hazel next to his partner. "…I can't…decipher…it." The lovely Hazel was back, and even though she was a bit disheveled, she was still beautiful. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, it was strange and unnatural, what was this feeling?

"Where was it?" Hank asked.

"It was hidden, behind-the-headboard," Connor replied. Connor tensed trying to enact the simple advice Hank had given, just stay calm. His eyes shifted to Hazel, she walking around the bedroom analyzing the crime scene. She didn't seem to notice or care about his vocal cadence. His mind filled with thoughts he couldn't understand.

…Hold her…Kiss her…Hug her….…Love her…

These thoughts wouldn't help him further the investigation, but his mind just wouldn't stop. Hazel was in every part of his mind. There was a "dropping" feeling in his stomach as she crept into the master bathroom, disappearing from sight. Everything she did seemed perfect to Connor; every step she took was placed with purpose. He felt unexpectedly sad, her "sudden" disappearance made the room feel sterile and cold. His heart rate quicken as she reappeared, the room was once again bright and warm. She waltzed around the room, picking up a few things, probably to recreate what had happened and to analyze them.

"Connor," Hank called out noticing his Android's uninterrupted gaze on the female Android. "CONNOR!" Connor snapped back to reality. "Did you find anything else?"

"All the computers upstairs are missing. There are no phones, no tablets, not even a printer, there's no digital fingerprint. There's a fern frond on the bed," Connor answered. "It seems strange, I don't think a family would take all of their devices with them but leave money and jewelry behind."

"Like normal there are no physical fingerprints either. Do they have a security system? Hazel asked. "I thought I saw a camera when I entered."

"There's a computer room downstairs, once again no computers," Hank replied. "We'd have to get a warrant to get the files from the security company." Hazel let out a frustrated sigh, there had to be a way to get more information. She looked to the floor in deep thought.

"Maybe one of the neighbors saw something," Hazel muttered.

"You say something?" Hank replied.

"The neighbors, black communities tend to be close knit. They might know something or maybe they saw something," she answered excitedly.

"The people in this area don't talk to us," Gavin scoffed from the doorway. "They don't talk to ANY cops." Hazel smiled awkwardly to prevent herself from biting her lip. She didn't like the way Gavin slunk around. He'd just popup, say something rude, and then disappear with another unnecessary and probably rude comment. She cleared her throat regain her composure.

"I'm sure I can get them to talk to me," Hazel replied she looked to Hank pleadingly. "Just trust me." Hank waved her on. What did they have to lose? She smiled sweetly at him.

"You need to get some sleep," Hank replied. Her nose was flushing, something that seemed strange for an Android.

"Just let me talk to a couple of neighbors. Five minutes. It's all I ask," Hazel asked. Connor perked up, he remembered those words, he had used them when he needed to find Jericho, almost a year ago. He liked the way she said, it sounded better coming from her. She left the room racing past Gavin bounding down the steps. "After that I will sleep, I promise!" she called upstairs. Connor started after her, he felt the life being sucked out of the room with each passing second.

"No, leave her be," Hank answered. Connor felt depressed suddenly lost without her. Connor let out a sigh, maybe Hank was right, he liked her. What would his infuatuation cause long term? Would it ruin his friendship with Hank? Could it even kill Hazel? He'd need to speak with Hank, these feelings were terrifying.

* * *

Like what you're reading?! Hit that fav., alert and leave a review! Thanks for reading and getting me to over 200 views WOO!


	6. Chapter 6 - Night

Oh darn, I did it again! Over 2,000 words :(

Well this is the end of day one! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! :)

* * *

"Does she have a place to go?" Connor asked. The woman was passed out in the backseat again. Her head was a little lower than the window, it was probably started against the window, but with each little bump in the road her head slowly inched downwards. He watched her sleep from the right side-view mirror. They were able to get a few leads from the neighbors but nothing that they already knew. The family was well-known in the area, they were happy with no known enemies, they were active in the church. The only intriguing lead was the mother had started going to a new church where she spent almost all day and all night. She'd come home at noon before leaving at exactly 1:32pm to return to the church. Since attending this new church, the mother became distant from her neighbors, friends and family members. She never shared the name of the church with anyone and became uncharacteristically aggressive if her neighbors asked any prodding questions.

"No," Hank answered. "She wanted to get a hotel, but…"

"But?" Connor asked.

"Do you know anything about her model?" Hank asked looking at the woman briefly using the rear view mirror.

"No, I have never heard of her model. Why?"

"She seems to simulate sickness. She's warm to the touch," Hank replied. "She even said she felt hot."

"I think she should stay with you Lieutenant." _I was wondering when he was going to suggest_ that, Hank thought. Hank had known that Connor would have done anything to get her to come home with them. This was a good excuse for him, yet Hank couldn't help but wonder how long this would last or if the long term, this was a bad idea. Connor looked over his right shoulder at her. The tip of her nose was redder and her skin had paled. What do you do with a sick Android? There really wasn't much you could do, right? Connor ran over the possible scenarios, maybe they should get in contact with an owner of a YK500, they'd probably know what to do.

"Yeah, just until whatever her body is doing blows over," Hank answered. "She seemed confused by it, so I don't think she's had a cold before."

"She said she drove here. Her things are in her car, aren't they?" Connor asked.

"We'll drop her off at the house then _we_ will grab her things from her car at the station after we take a look at that Android," Hank replied. We?! Connor had to stay and take care of her! She was too sick to stay home alone! He knew he had to probe the Android's memory but…Hazel was sick and probably needed comfort and leaving her alone was a terrible idea. What if she passed out and hit her head? What if she became so hot that her bio-components fried? What if she became really lonely? What if she wandered out of the house and got locked out in the cold air? What if Sumo had to go to the bathroom and she couldn't find his leash to go outside? Connor watched the android stir, sitting up. She let out a yawn and a small groan. "You awake back there."

"Yeah, sorry, did I fall asleep again?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Why did you report so early? We weren't expecting you until next week." Hank asked. He watched her look around the car using the rear view mirror.

"I thought it was better to start earlier," she answered. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Is it me or is it really hot?" Her body felt like a raging inferno. Her internal thermometer was reading 101.5. She just wanted to take off her clothes.

"I think you're simulating a cold," Hank answered.

"I don't think…" she muttered.

"If you're feeling that warm, you have a cold," Hank answered. "We'll get your things, I'm going to drop you off at my house."

"That's okay, I can get them," she answered.

"No, you need rest," Hank ordered. She sighed crossing her legs. She looked out the car watching her new surroundings whiz by. She caught Connor's eye in the side-view mirror. Playfully she waved at him, he immediately looked elsewhere. She silently giggled to herself, Connor's behavior was cute.

"Connor, where do you stay?" she asked.

"I live with Lt. Anderson," he answered.

"Sorry Lieutenant," she answered.

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't sleep the way you do," Hank replied. "We're almost there. I want you to lay down and get some sleep Hazel." She didn't answer. "You here me?"

"Yes Lieutenant. I'll get some sleep," Hazel replied. She dug around in her purse for her car keys.

"Get some sleep on the couch okay?"

"Okay." She let out a yawn, "the blue orange suitcase in the trunk." Connor took her keys feelings her fingers brush against his palm. It made his hands shake and his "stomach" queasy. She had touched him. Hank pulled up to a small one story home.

"Connor take her inside and get her situated," Hank ordered.

"Me?" Connor muttered.

"There's no one else in the car named Connor." Connor shut his mouth and gave a nod. He felt the anxiety kicking back in. He fumbled for the door opening it clumsily. He got out and moved the seat forward. Hazel inched her way forward and reached out to Connor. Connor stared at her hand, what did she want? Did she want to shake? This seems like a weird time to do that but okay. Connor placed his hand in hers giving it a few shakes. Hazel's eyes opened wide in disbelief. She looked at Hank who was staring at Connor in disbelief. Hank cringed, his so…his Android needed a lot of work in this department. "Damn-it Connor help her out of the car!" Connor's grip tightened as he pulled her forward. Hank watch Hazel stumble to her feet she used her other arm to latch on to Connor to prevent herself from falling. Connor stiffened tightening his grip on her hand pulling her closer. He was almost hugging her…and….her chest was against his, that was terrifying. He used his other arm to wrap it around her waist. Connor took a step back, he wanted to let her go but holding her felt good, he liked this. He took another step back, she was probably uncomfortable, he needed to let her go. Connor took another step back, she was safe on the curb, there really wasn't a need to hold on anymore, but maybe just one more step, maybe she wasn't far enough away from the street just yet. Taking another step Connor tripped on one of Hank's beer bottles sending the two of them to the ground. Connor hit the ground first, with Hazel landing on top of him.

Hank massaged his temples. Connor…god damn-it Connor! Looking back at them, Hazel was back on her feet, Connor was still lying on the ground stunned. Turning off the car, Hank quickly exited, it was quickly approaching 10 pm and they still had work to do.

"Connie come on," Hank ordered.

"Hazel…but what about…" she corrected.

"He's fine, come on. You need to get inside," Hank answered. Connor was just on the ground with a yellow LED. Hazel stared down at him. "Hazel, it's cold come on." She nodded proceeding to the house. She took a quick look back at Connor, he still hadn't made it to his feet. Frowning she raced down the stairs. "HAZEL!" She peered over at Connor.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm…okay," Connor said meekly.

"Do you need help?" she replied.

"No, I'm fine," Connor answered. "Go inside before you get too cold." Hazel nodded going back to Hank and the door. Hank let her in. Sumo approached sniffing at Hazel suspiciously.

Hazel let out a high pitch squeal, "He such a big dog! He's so cute! Can I touch him?!"

"Knock yourself out," Hank sighed. Her high pitched squealing continued as she threw herself to the floor petting the dog. "Get some sleep though." Hank closed and locked the door. Connor was still on the ground. "You run out of batteries?"

"I'm fine."

"Get yer ass in the car then," Hank grunted. Connor sat up getting into the car. It was silent for about ten minutes.

"Hank, how come I always make a fool of myself around her?" Connor asked.

"Because you panic."

"I panic?"

"You get overwhelmed by 'irrational' instructions," Hank answered.

"Be serious Hank!" Connor replied, "…I'm…scared." Hank looked over at Connor, seeing a red LED reflecting in the window. Hank sighed grabbed Connor's shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared Connor. This is new to you, and I'm pretty sure new to her to."

"It's not, she's confident…and so human like…I want to be like that," Connor answered. "I may be a Deviant…but she's different…it's amazing."

"Ask her about it. Hell I was wondering that myself," Hank answered. There was just something a little off about her. Everything about her seemed a little too convenient. Conveniently a Deviant, conveniently knows about the cult, conveniently makes Connor fall madly infatuated with her.

"But she's!"

Hank sighed, "If you don't talk to her you're not going to learn more about her. You like her at face value right now."

"I like her because she's sweet, good-natured, kind, gentle, smart, beautiful…"

"See…face valued. She's a sweet young woman but you have to learn more about her. You might not even like her after you…" Connor was glaring at him. Hank laughed, "Okay, okay…you think it's a match made in heaven but you don't know her Connor."

"I guess you could say I feel crazy about her."

"Well if you want to make her crazy about you…you need to not pull any stunts like you did at the house. It felt good to hold her like that didn't it?"

"Yes."

"And you were being greedy?"

Connor sighed, "yes."

"Okay," Hank chuckled, "don't do that." They arrived at the station, it was empty except for the non-deviant androids. "Let's check out that Android first, it's down in evidence." Connor nodded. They grabbed Hank's key card from his desk and descended to the evidence room. Hank entered his password bringing up the Android. It was in pristine condition, just like how a Navy commander would like. Connor reactivated the Android, it coming to life with tiny jerks. He felt a little guilty connecting with the Android, was it an invasion of personal "space" to read the Android's memory? Its memory fluttered through his mind, small glimpses of the crime scene but nothing of any importance.

"There's nothing here…at least nothing useful. Perhaps Hazel would be a better choice?" Connor answered.

"There's nothing in cache?"

"At least nothing that I can access…we can send him to CyberLife,"

"I don't trust those fuckers but if we can get any advancement in the case, it might be worth the risk," Hank sighed.

"So back to Hazel?" Connor asked excitedly, a little too excitedly for Hank.

"Can you try one more time, there has to be something there. I don't want this guy to get destroy just to find some information?" Hank answered.

"I'll try again," Connor answered. He probed through the Android's memory there was nothing useful. It's memory was wiped clean. Connor shook his head as he reached up to shut off the Android. It felt a little strange doing such a thing. This Android should be able to leave the station like any other witness. Connor scowled shutting it off. It didn't protest, it wasn't a Deviant, it just stared lifelessly ahead of him. "Hazel?" his voice was soft.

"Markus is working on it Connor, you just have to hang in there," Hank sighed patting Connor on the back. "Let's get back to Hazel." Connor nodded following after Hank. They went up the stairs, greeting Officer Person who had just arrived at her desk, she muttered something about needing to do paperwork. Connor began feeling nervous again as he blindly followed after Hank, Hazel was sick…and they still had no idea what to do with her. How would they treat a young woman like her? Connor shook his head, she was an Android, he mustn't forget that. She was just like him, just like him. "Take this," Hank's voice interrupting his thoughts.

It was the blue and orange suitcase Hazel had mentioned. Connor took the item placing it on the ground. Mechanically Connor used his left hand to yank the handle up. He clung to it going over all the possibilities of what she could be doing in his head. Hank stared at Connor; the boy was glassy eyed staring into the wall. He didn't have that blissful look on his face like he had earlier in the day; his face was fraught with fear. Hank carefully pried Connor's hand away. Connor's arm remained. Slowly Connor's hand closed into fist as if he was still holding onto her suitcase.

"It might be best for her to stay by herself," Hank sighed locking Hazel's car. The new android was a bad idea. They didn't need her. Why couldn't the SFPD sent over the information? And why did CyberLife instruct a known Deviant to come to San Francisco? And why did the Deviant obey? Hank narrowed his eyes at Connor; perhaps CyberLife knew this would happen.

"No…Hank. Please let her stay," Connor begged. "She's sick Hank!" Hank sighed staring into Connor's pleading eyes. It was just too convenient for Connor to fall head over heels for this new Deviant. Also given that the one-year anniversary of the Android Revolution was fast approaching, could this "Hazel" be an assassin? Hank wouldn't put it past CyberLife to try such a thing.

"I'm worried about you Connor," Hank answered. "Have you considered…"

"Connie…is…black…right?" Connor asked. He cringed; he forgot to use her codename. Panicked Connor looked around them spotting Gavin's personal vehicle as well as Officer Person's but there wasn't a soul. Connor let out a relieved sigh. His left arm finally returned to his side. His LED pulsed a blood right light.

"What does this have to do with anything?" grumbled Hank.

"Is she black?"

"Yes, why?"

"This…" Connor paused a look of calm came over him, "it's nothing." He smiled crookedly at Hank. Connor's eyes flickered to the floor nodding his head, "yeah…it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's alright, forget about it. You have to get home or you'll get sick too," Connor answered his LED flickered back to blue. Hank just shrugged, Connor's emotions were everywhere anyways, he was probably just feeling nervous again.

"Come on, let's get you back to your addiction," Hank grunted. The sound of Hazel's roller bag was the only noise between them as they walked to Hank's car. Hank placed the bag in the trunk, before proceeding to the driver's seat. Hank appreciated the silence, he needed to think about what to do with this new Android. He regretted telling Connor that Hazel should stay until she was no longer sick…and Connor would probably throw a fit if Hank recanted on that 'promise.' Hank groaned inserting the keys into the ignition. He wanted a drink, he needed it, his life was begin to spiral again. Why couldn't life remain constant? Hank pulled out of his parking spot and out of that station. The ride was silent, as Hank mulled over the investigation and the new Android…was there a link? Was Hazel working for The Cult and in turn was CyberLife behind this Cult? Hank rubbed his eyes tiredly, he needed that drink…needed to think.

"Would you like me to take over?" Connor asked.

"No…you know we're almost there." It was only another ten blocks and then they'd be home. The ride continued in silence, the sound of Hank's car bumping along the asphalt the only music to their ears. Connor stiffened as Hank pulled into his driveway. Connor didn't wait for Hank to shut the car off before leaping from his seat to the trunk. Hank rolled his eyes popping the trunk for Connor. Hank eased himself out of his car stretching as he stood. He was looking forward to his bed. Locking the car Hank dragged his feet to the door. Connor was already at the door waiting. Hank hadn't given him a set of keys. Hank inhaled slowly fumbling through his keys finding the one to his home. Exhaling he unlocked the top lock proceeding to the bottom turning the knob to let Connor in. Quickly Connor threw the bag next to the door bursting through. She wasn't on the couch, where was she?! She was supposed to be resting. Looking up Hazel was at the kitchen table nodding off. Her skin had paled further and her nose was bright red.

"I made some food for you Lieutenant. You didn't have much, so I did what I could manage and I threw away all the bad food and took out the trash," Hazel said a little above a whisper. Her body was shaking violently. Next to her on the table was some sort of spaghetti dish. The presentation was immaculate, something only an Android could do. Hank spied around his home, the kitchen and the living room were spotless…something this Cult made their Androids do. Hank shut the door eyeing her suspiciously. Her eyes slid shut as she shivered.

Hank bellowed, "Don't you rest?!" Connor grimaced at Hank, she was only trying to help.

The female Android scrunched her face and let out a pitiful whine, "I took a nap for ten minutes. But you didn't have anything to eat and you're letting me stay." Using her quivering arms she stood up from the table. She slowly moved around the table stumbling against a chair. Connor took a few steps forward but looked to Hank for guidance, should he help? If she was capable of cooking a dinner and cleaning up she might not need any help and Connor had "helped" enough earlier.

"Let Connor help you to the couch," Hank sighed. Connor was like a lost puppy, he was so sure of himself except for this, this wasn't something he was programmed for. Connor moved quickly placing his right hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. Just as quickly, she moved his hand off her waist. Puzzled he placed his left hand on her other shoulder steering her to the couch. He helped her down hesitating for more instructions. He felt like he was reverting back to a machine, but he had no idea what to do. "Get some sleep Hazel."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied taking off her shoes. Connor watched her every move. Everything she did seemed so delicate but precise.

"Something wrong Connor?" she groaned. Hank was right; she needed to sleep. Her thermometer had ticked up to 101.7, she was getting worse by the hour.

"N-No, I was just going to take your boots," Connor replied. He picked up her shoes briskly moving them. She stood up from the couch, she felt awkward having no clothes to sleep in. "Your bag is by the door."

"Thank you," she answered shuffling her feet towards the edge of the couch.

"Bring it to her," Hank ordered. "You stay put and rest." She collapsed onto the couch tiredly, Hank was right again. Connor brought her the suitcase. She rummaged through it pulling out a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Standing up and without much thought she began lifting her dress above her knees. Connor felt a little excited, she was an Android, she didn't need underwear but he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing any. Was it perverted for him to think such a way? Or was he just doing his job as a detective to gather data? "Hey!" snapped Hank, "Hey! Hey! Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Changing," she replied as her dress got to about crotch level. Hazel cocked her head looking at Hank. He was in the kitchen inspecting the food she made.

"Bathroom," Hank ordered pointing in its direction. She nodded pulling the dress back down and dragging herself and the two articles of clothing to the bathroom. She returned seconds later in her sports bra and shorts. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Hank demanded.

"Sleep clothes," she answered rubbing her right eye, she was exhausted.

Hank let out a frustrated sigh, "Hazel, I can't have you walking around like that, you have to wear a shirt or something. What you wear underneath the blanket is none of my business."

"Okay," she answered sitting down on the couch. Hank brought her a pillow and a blanket.

"Sleep, you don't know what tomorrow will bring," grunted Hank. She nodded taking the pillow and blanket. She placed the pillow on the armrest as she laid down. She pulled the blanket around her as her eyes slid shut. Hank looked back at the food, she went through all the effort to make it…but it could have poison…his stomach growled. Well she wouldn't kill him on the first day.


	7. Chapter 7 - Morning

Hank yawned as he entered Living Room. Connor stood with his eyes closed near the record player. He was "sleeping", in a way that bothered Hank. Hank couldn't count the times, he had begged and pleaded with Connor lie down or sit down when he slept. Tiredly he looked to the couch, the female Android was gone. The pillow Hank supplied her laid neatly on the corner seat. The blanket was next to it folded with surgical precision, something only an Android could do. Hank turned to the kitchen, the smell of sugary fruit in the air. Hazel blinked a few times at Hank, he was wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of boxers. She wanted to question him on why he was allowed to walk around "half-dressed" but it was his house so she really had no authority.

"Good morning," she chimed. "I went out and got some food to make breakfast for you." Hank sighed frustrated, she would not stay put. She was washed and dressed in a gray turtleneck and black slacks, her ever constant smile gracing her full lips. "I made waffles and I cut up some fruit." Hank saw a waffle maker box near the trash. "You didn't have a waffle maker. I can sell it if you like." Hank shook his head walking to his partner giving him a rough shake. The male Android's eyes flew open his body coming to life.

"Why didn't you stop her Connor?" Hank demanded. Connor looked to the couch, she was missing! Frantically his eyes scanned the room softening when his eyes met hers. She was safe."And how the hell did you get to the store?!"

"I…didn't see her leave," Connor mustered. He had watched her all night and at around 6am he decided to sleep. Did she leave then? He would have heard her shower, but her damp hair suggested otherwise. How could he have missed her? It was roughly 9am, and Connor wasn't that deep in a sleep. Connor watched as Hazel placed two waffles on a plate. Her delicate slender fingers moved quickly to scoop fruit in a small cup for Connor's partner.

"Lieutenant Anderson…I'm sorry but I didn't mean to cause you any distress." Hank couldn't help but roll his eyes, Androids, they always trying to make life 'better' why couldn't they just leave things be? "I just thought it was a nice gesture since you let me stay," she replied. She motioned for Hank to sit. "I took a taxi since my car is still at the station." Hank moseyed into the kitchen, she had continued her cleaning work, and everything seemed to sparkle like it was new again.

"How do you feel?" Hank asked sitting in a chair. Her face was flush with some color, a great sign of improvement from last night. Quickly she brought Hank the food, her presentation was a little lacking, the fruit looked like it had been lazily tossed into the cup and the waffles were just stacked on top of each other.

"Hot, still very hot," she answered. The woman took a step back taking a familiar Android idling stance her arms stiffly at her sides, her back perfectly straight and her head forward with an unblinking expression.

"You should stay here," Hank suggested. Cocking her hip Hazel crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh, she felt like Hank was trying to get rid of her.

"I can help," firmly answered Hazel.

"Connie, if you don't rest, you'll just get worse," Hank groaned. He placed his hand to his temples massaging them tiredly. Why the hell did Jeffery think this was a good idea? Two deviant Androids, he could barely handle one! Connor he had barely made any progress when it came to wearing "off-duty" clothes, lying down while sleeping and using casual body language, yet this one was free-spirited, had difficulty following directions and has gaps in her knowledge of her own programming.

"I'm a machine, that would be impossible," Hazel answered. "And my name is now Hazel, not Connie." It almost sounded defensive, like Hazel had truly become her name.

"You'll always be Connie…Hazel is just an alias," Connor answered. Connor much preferred 'Connie' over 'Hazel', it just fit her more. She shrugged playfully at Connor. It was just a name, and she was used to going by aliases at the SFPD.

"How did you learn how to cook?" Hank asked. The food looked delicious and it was still letting off steam. It was hard to resist, and her food the night before hadn't killed him, so perhaps she had nothing to do with the cult.

"Well as you know, I do 'eat' but I had a partner…police partner in San Francisco who insisted I do all the cooking… and the cleaning… and the annoying housework…and any other stupid domestic task around his old ass apartment down-fucking-town," Hazel replied. Connor watched Hazel's face go from quite pleasant into a knotted mess of anger.

"Woah, you have some resentment there," Hank replied. Hazel pursed her lips. Silence consumed the trio. Connor watched for any movement, anything that suggested that she was okay. Yet her face remained as she relived her trauma.

She slammed her hands down on the table, "I'm NOT going to be anyone's little housewife!" Connor jumped, she had been so docile for the past 24 hours, it seemed strange to Connor. He watched her through pained eyes, perhaps Hank was right, he really did like her at face value. Yet she was still special…she was just like him…she was a police detective android.

Hank looked at her hazel eyes glaring down at her own hands. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, "What did he do to hurt you?" Her back stiffened and her head cocked. Connor watched as her face returned to something that he knew. She looked up perplexed…before her eyes slowly locked with Hank's.

"Hurt me? I was not damaged," Hazel replied. She blinked in confusion at Hank.

"Your passionate responses…He did something to cause you to act this way." Hazel looked at her feet. She looked ashamed. "You don't have to…"

"He wanted me to be his wife…he thought it was an act of god. He called me names…made me feel bad about myself," she replied, "I was able to leave before he became more controlling. Poor Little Machine Connie didn't understand in the beginning, she just continued to do whatever she told but she became more and more upset. The more times he made her remake something just because he didn't like the color because it wasn't 'god's' color, the more she realized she was not just a robot but a living being...and, it scared her"

"That how you became a deviant?" Hank asked. She lurched back from the table.

"No, I-I don't have an interesting Deviant story," she answered quickly. Hank saw fear in her face. That would be a question for another time.

"Didn't you go back to CyberLife at the end of the day?" Connor asked. Why was she so scared? Connor took a step towards her, analyzing her stress levels. They were rapidly rising to a level even Connor would find personally uncomfortable.

"In the beginning yes, but it would be suspicious for a human to continually go to CyberLife. They decide I should live with my partner, I didn't know it would be hell. I left as soon as I could. They also reassigned me to a new partner," Hazel rambled. "I don't wish for him to ever see me again."

"Did he beat you?" Hank asked. Her eyes grew larger as she became more uncomfortable. She took another step away from the table. Her hands began to tremble.

"No, he never, I wouldn't let anyone do that to me!" she barked, "I'm going to go outside."

"Hazel, I wasn't trying to make you upset!" Hank replied grabbing her by the wrist. "I'm sorry." She pulled her arm back trying to get Hank to let go. "I'm truly sorry!" Yet she was in full panic mode, there would be very little that Hank could do now.

"It's okay. I just need some air," she whispered finally freeing her arm fleeing out the front door. Connor watched Hank sigh getting up from his chair.

"Shit!" Hank cursed to himself.

"Would you like me to go after her?" Connor asked. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He felt terrified seeing her so frightened. What happened? Why was San Francisco so terrifying to her? Why didn't she want to talk about how she became a Deviant?

"No, she'll be back," Hank sighed. Going to the sink he sighed again. "SHIT!"

"You should eat before we head into work. We just got a new suspected Cult case," Connor suggested gently. "Are you alright?"

"Did you see the way she looked? She was terrified," Hank said in a low voice.

Connor nodded, "Yes, but she's not there anymore, she's here with us. She's safe with us." Yes, he'd protect her from whatever happened, and he'd never let it happen again.

"Connor, I don't think she wanted to escape San Francisco," Hank answered. Furrowing his brows, Connor cocked his head. She seemed terrified of the people there, and she drove 'feverishly' to Detroit, it would make sense that she was afraid of the people.

"But the way she…"

"She was able to escape her partner while she was there. She never said she never wanted to go back to San Francisco," Hank replied. "Something else happened that she doesn't want to relive Connor. Today won't be the day she'll tell us. Perhaps another time."

"You should eat, she went out of her way to make that for you," Connor suggested again. Hank nodded sitting back down in the chair. "I'll go check on her." Connor left the house finding her on Hank's small porch.

"Hi Connor." She answered. She was siting down staring at the trashcans in front of Hank's home. The same ones that Connor almost had her tumble into.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," she answered meekly. Connor grimaced sitting next to her. She was still scared but her stress levels were falling.

"Is there anything I can do?" Connor asked. He watched her smile turning to him. He felt his mind go blank as he stared at that wonderful smile. He couldn't help but smile back, a crooked smile, but a sincere one at the least.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Connor," she answered in that soft soothing voice. She reached out placing her hand on his shoulder. She rubbed it tenderly letting it linger on his arm. Connor was sweet, dare she say even cute like this. He was always ready to help or defend; it made for a good partner.


	8. Chapter 8 - Investigation: Mary Johnson

Gavin laughed as Hazel shivered outside their newest crime scene, a one bed room, one floor home. She looked ridiculous layered in jackets, "Look at the poor wittle Californian." She looked so pitiful shivering in the barely cold 46-degree weather. "Aren't we lucky…that Cult sure is busy."

"I'm okay, it's just the cold," she whimpered her teeth chattering. She sneezed into her elbow. Her human coworkers in San Francisco did not prepare her for this type of weather. It was far too cold, and she couldn't believe Connor would just rub his shoulders every so often. Her knees bumped into each other as she shivered. Hank sighed, the red nosed young woman insisted on coming with them. He knew she'd just take a cab, if he didn't bring her along.

"Hazel go back to the car where it's warm," suggested Hank. The last thing he needed was for her simulated illness to get worse. "Hazel," Hank's annoyed parent voice kicking in.

"No, I'm fine. I'll get used to the cold," Hazel answered she smiled at him through her shivering frame. Hank sighed, she was certainly eager to please. "I'll be okay Lieutenant Anderson." Her smile disappeared as she sneeze into her arm again.

"Let's get you inside," Hank answered walking through the digital crime tape to the small one bedroom house. He went up the stairs to the light brown wooden door. Looking down Hank noticed "Jesus Welcomes You," on the doormat, he stepped over it as he entered another pristine home. Connor and Hazel noted the behavior replicating it perfectly as they entered. Gavin haphazardly stepped over the mat, but not with the same attention to detail. Hazel shivered rubbing her gloved hands. Lt. Anderson was correct, the house was nice and warm, a perfect compliment to how she was feeling.

"Another perfect crime scene," Gavin groaned, "these guys don't fuck around." He walked around the house looking at the paintings of Jesus on the living room wall. "She was certainly devout." Glancing around, there was religious paraphernalia everywhere, Crosses, Rosemary beads, bibles, paintings, framed psalms. Every inch of the home displayed the woman's proud faith in Jesus Christ.

"What do we know about her?" Hank asked observing a light brown couch in the living room. Every pillow had a psalm stitched into it and was perfectly placed so every word was visible.

Hazel responded, "Her name is Mary Johnson, age 72, she was widowed about 10 years ago. She is a prominent member of the Second Baptist Church, spending most of her days at the church providing assistance however she can. She has four children and twelve grandchildren. The pastor became concerned after she hadn't arrived at the children's choir early this past Sunday morning and asked for a welfare check every day until reporting her missing this morning." Gavin let out a loud laugh. Hazel's mouth dropped, her head snapped towards Gavin. "How is any of this funny to you?"

"It's not, you just sound like a fucking Android!" Gavin laughed. Hazel stiffened and her hands began to sweat. "Good impression of the tin can you got there." Her back crumbled as she cycled through statements to distance herself from her Android self. Hazel decided to stay quiet. She walked through the home, observing all the religious decorations. It gave her a queasy feeling in her stomach. There was a cross in the doorway and psalms embroidered in cloth and hung on the wall. Her sweaty hands trembled nervously. Hazel closed her eyes trying to get her nervous emotions to quell.

"You okay?" Connor asked. Hazel jumped opening her eyes. Glancing up, she saw Connor's concerned eyes. She removed her gloves stuffing them into her largest coat pocket. Her hands were making her gloves soggy. "Are you okay?" he soothed again. She weakly smiled at Connor before shifting her eyes away.

"It's okay…it may be a surprise to you…but I'm one of those atheists, so I feel a tiny bit uncomfortable," Hazel answered. All of that was hard for her to understand. Why would humans put another human on insane pedestal especially one that they have never met personally?

"An atheist? You're black, you can't be an atheist," Gavin called out from across the home. Hazel cringed closing her eyes again. Connor's hands twitched looking up from Hazel and at Gavin. Connor opened his mouth only to find Hazel already defending herself.

"I am…shouldn't we be investigating?" Hazel answered. She quickly walked away from Connor and into the master bedroom. An Ostrich Fern frond was laid neatly on the bed. Her shoulders dropped, she was hoping that it wouldn't be there. Entering the bathroom Hazel notice a few small droplets of blood near the drain. Androids wouldn't have missed that but humans would. Her anxiety rose, at Mrs. Johnson age she would no longer be menstruating. Mary Johnson was most likely deceased. Looking out the bathroom door, she didn't see Gavin, Hank or Connor. Quickly she placed her fingers on top of the dried droplet before placing it at her mouth. She licked the blood swallowing gently. It was Mary Johnson's and the sample was four days old. That would have been Saturday…three days before she was reported missing. She examined the tub looking for anymore blood or clues…nothing.

Checking again that the coast was clear, she removed a tissue from her pocket wiping all remaining blood remnants from her fingers. She stuffed the tissue back into her pocket. Connor entered the room examining the bedroom.

"There's a frond on the bed!" he called out to Hank. Carefully Connor checked under the bed, it was free of dust or any item that could have rolled under there, it was perfect, just the way the Cult liked things. Hazel watched as Hank entered the room from the bathroom door. She decided to process the blood again, there was someone else's DNA there.

"Shit," Hank grumbled as he walked around. Hazel stood uncharacteristically still in the bathroom. "Hey…" Hank called out to her. She was staring off into space blinking every so often. "Hazel!"

 _"There's blood in the bathroom tub…I thought it was just Mrs. Johnson's…but there seems to be at least three others,"_ Hazel communicated wirelessly with Connor.

 _"Family?"_ Connor asked. Hank approached the woman, she must have been processing, but it was getting a little unnerving. Hank waved his hand in front of her eyes, nothing. Her eyes were fixated in front of her. Hank called her name, but it didn't break her out of her trance.

 _"No…they're not family…not with her at least…"_ Hazel answered.

 _"Hazel…you're worrying Hank,"_ Connor replied. Hazel came to life jumping at how close Hank was to her.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Hank snapped. "You're gonna give me a heart attack." Hank's hand was on his chest as it rose and fell quickly.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought," she answered sheepishly.

"Okay just be careful about getting 'lost in thought' around Gavin okay?" Hank ordered.

"Yes Lieutenant," Hazel answered. She stepped out of the bathroom allowing Hank and Connor to go in.

"There's blood in the tub," Connor noted. Hazel left the room walking to the back of the house. Mary Johnson's body had to be somewhere; it wasn't in the living room like it should have been. What about the others…who were they? Hazel noticed a flight of stairs heading down a dark corridor, probably a basement. Looking behind her Gavin was entering the kitchen and she could hear Hank and Connor discussing the blood samples. The other samples belong to two teens and toddler: Lily Scholl, 16, Warren Aaron, also 17, and Addie Aaron, 19 months. Hazel held her breath as she descended down into the darkness…it got colder with every step she took; Mary Johnson hadn't completely her basement. It was like a freezer down there. She felt along the wall finding a light switch. Closing her eyes she flipped the switch, seeing the red of her eyelids. Slowly she opened her eyes seeing four bodies sprawled out on the floor. The young 17-year-old boy was African-American, lied closet to Hazel, his legs bound together with duct tape. The Cult hadn't finished positioning their bodies. The deceased victims in San Francisco had their duct tape removed. He was lying face up between the legs of Mary Johnson who was lying face up between Lily's legs and Lily was lying between Addie's. Lily was a young white girl, her face stared up at the ceiling with a terrified expression on her face. She had died afraid. Addie was Lily and Warren's child. Four innocent people killed for no reason. The four individual had their arms positioned above their heads and curved slightly to resemble that of a fern.

Hazel's hands shook as they covered her mouth. She had seen this before in San Francisco but never with a child. The bodies were almost in perfect condition, the cold basement had slowed down the decomposition process. She approached the bodies, observing the other expressions on the other victims. The victims eyes were cold and glassy. Hazel felt her eyes begin to water, no she was a detective, she shouldn't be crying, but the warm tears flowed down her cold cheeks. Hazel looked around looking for a note, a reason why the cult would take four lives this way.

"Lieu…tenant," she cried out above her normal speaking volume. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear her and she knew it. It was just so hard the scene was so disturbing. She had to be strong; she had to figure this out for their sake. "LIEUTENANT!" she hollered. She didn't hear anything from upstairs. "LIEUTENANT" she screamed again, still nothing. Was the basement sound proof? She ran to the stairs. "LIEUTENANT ANDERSON!"

"You found something?" Hank called out.

"I found Mary Johnson and three others! F-Four homicides," she called back. Hank, Connor and Gavin quickly appeared at the top of the stairs. As Hank descended down the stairs, the first thing he noticed was Hazel's tear-filled eyes.

"Are you alright?!" Hank asked quickly descending down the stairs. Carefully he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah," she whispered a shaky hand wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"It's okay to cry," Hank soothed rubbing her shoulders. He peered over her shoulders seeing the bodies. The deceased toddler brought back difficult memories of Cole. Damn…why did they get the call so late? Why didn't they do anything more than look through the windows.

"No it's not, you're a detective Hazel, start acting like one!" Gavin barked. "You won't last long if you act this weak."

"Gavin!" Hank growled. Hazel rubbed the tears away giving a solemn nod, in some senses Gavin was right. "No don't nod, you're hu-man…it's alright to cry." Hank cringed, he wished he phrased that better, but there was nothing he could do right now with Gavin around. "Go upstairs, we'll handle things from here." Hank brought the numb woman to the staircase pushing her up the first few steps before her body took control taking her upstairs. "What do you have Connor?"

"I can only gather that they had their wrists slashes in the Master Bathroom upstairs and their bodies were taken one by one, starting with the toddler downstairs before being position down here. It doesn't look like they struggled. There is some bruising on the wrists, they were likely tied up before their wrists were slashed. It seems like they died four days ago," Connor answered. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Hazel." Connor didn't wait for Hank's approval as he quickly proceeded upstairs.

"You're no fucking help then. There's a knife missing in the kitchen, most likely the murder weapon," Gavin answered. "Thought they only like blacks," Gavin peered over at Lily, a young white girl, "guess we have to be concerned now huh Hank?"

"Gavin", Hank let out a frustrated sigh, "Now isn't the time. We have families to contact. Call the coroner."


	9. Chapter 9 - Sickness

"Hazel, Jesus Christ you look like shit," Gavin greeted cheerfully. Hazel sat hunched over in the chair next to Hank's desk. They didn't have a desk for her yet, and Gavin was hoping that she'd be placed next to him. Gavin eyes flickered to Capt. Fowler's glass office, Hank and Connor were talking inside. Letting his eyes flutter down to Hazel, her red nose still dripping mucus and her eyes were glassy. She looked up at him with a deathly glare. "Baby Girl you have to rest, you really do look like shit."

"Couldn't you find someone else to bother at 8:15 in the morning? You have a whole station full of people," she groaned. She hissed as Gavin leaned on Hank's desk crossing his arms. "I can't rest with you here."

"You know you can rest at my place, I'm sure Hank's drunken stupors are keeping you up late at night," Gavin snarled. "You won't have that issue with me."

"Your stupid face would keep me up all night," Hazel grumbled. She didn't care how she treated Gavin, all she wanted to do was lie down, but they had new evidence to go over. The police station was mailed a handwritten letter revealing intimate details about the murders the night before. Hazel was able to deduce the writer was using 'CyberLife Sans'…the standard font for Androids. Yet what type of Android? Was the Android deviant? San Francisco and Detroit Police Departments didn't know anything about the Androids inside of the Cult. A year since the peaceful Android Revolution, 99.9 percent of all Androids, deviant and non-deviant, were not forming their own style when it came to writing and using the default 'CyberLife Sans' for all handwritten communication. At least that's what a research study showed. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He was staring at her looking her up and down like a dog salivating over food.

"Right here with you baby. Coffee?" Hazel leaned back in her chair crossing her own arms. Her hazel eyes blinked tiredly as she thought over a polite way of excusing herself. He smirked as he watched her think it over, Gavin knew he could wear her down.

"No," Hazel grumbled her face souring. That smirk said it all, there was no reason to be polite anymore.

"I won't take no for an answer," Gavin chuckled poking her nose.

"Negative," she grumbled. She inhaled deeply resting her head on Hank's desk. As she exhaled her programming made her let out a cough. Gavin frowned, she looked feeble, there was really no reason for her to be here.

"Hazel, you could use a cup to keep you up." Gavin's voice had softened, it was strange to Hazel's ears. He was always a cheeky bastard…was there a chance that she had misjudged him. She lifted her head slightly off the desk, a pain in her abdomen forcing her back down.

"My systems can't handle that right now," she muttered holding her stomach.

Gavin laughed before letting out a mocking tone, "'My systems can't handle that right now'. Did you only hang out with Androids in San Fran?"

"San Francisco for one and two no, I did not, and even if I did they'd be better company than you," Hazel snapped.

"Gavin! In my office!" Fowler's voice boomed. Gavin's back stiffened as he made a beeline for the door. Hank and Connor were descending the stairs as Gavin passed.

"Hazel…" Hank's disapproving voice sighed. She was keeled over on his desk.

"What were you talking to Capt. Fowler about?" a congested Hazel asked. She leaned back in her chair, a small trickle of mucus running out of her nose. It was eerie how life-like she was. The mucus even had the right color and consistency to accurately portray a sick human.

"His inappropriate comments yesterday," Hank answered. "You need to rest Hazel. You're not getting any better." Hank watched as Hazel rocked herself clutching her stomach.

"I'm fine," Hazel answered. "It'll pass."

"You need to rest. You'll get everyone else sick," Hank answered.

"Lieutenant, I understand your concern but…"

"DON'T finish that! You need to rest!" hissed Hank. "Connor say something!"

"H-Hi," the young male android answered. Hank glared as he saw the hearts twinkle in Connor's eyes. The lover's gaze was back, and Connor had been doing so well today.

"For fuck's sake Connor," Hank snapped. Hazel's eyes locked on Fowler's office, the Captain seemed to be yelling at Gavin. Hazel smiled slightly looking at Gavin's meek expression, so there was at least one person he was afraid of. She began to cough before letting out a weak groan. Was this really what it was like to be sick? How did humans truly deal with this? She leaned forward placing her head on the table. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

"Is she okay?" Connor asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Hank demanded. "Let her sleep for now." Connor stared at her hunched over form, even this way she looked cute. It was unbecoming, but still cute. Connor had the Android letter on his desk but watching Hazel was more 'fun'…at least Connor thought that was the right word. She was so fascinating as an Android. She slept, created mucus, and ate food, was there nothing she couldn't do? Gavin was finally released from the glass chamber. He made a beeline for Hazel.

"HAZEL!" Gavin's voice boomed. Panicked she sat up in her chair flailing her hands. Gavin let out a cackle seeing the fear in her eyes. "Sleepin' on the job? I should report you to Fowler…but I'm not into being petty." Gavin's eyes darted to Hank. "So as I was sayin' coffee?"

"No," Hazel grumbled.

"You look like shit, you probably feel like shit, so come on, just a little drink won't hurt. I know a place," Gavin asked resuming his casual sit on Hank's desk.

"Still no," she groaned

"I'm not taking no for an answer Baby Girl," Gavin laughed again. Hazel let out a frustrated groan. She slouched in her chair looking at Gavin through tired glassy eyes.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked. Baby Girl this, Baby Girl that…he called her that more often than her own name…alias name. She missed hearing her own name, she wanted to be called Connie, but with Connor…being well, Connor and Gavin catching on slightly it wouldn't be possible at this time.

"I'll tell you over coffee," Gavin replied leaning towards her. He cupped her chin, pulling her close to whisper, "You and me…no alcoholics and no tin cans."

"She doesn't want to go out with you," Connor growled. Gavin grunted releasing his 'Baby Girl', Connor had a weird affinity towards Hazel and it was beginning to infuriate Gavin. Connor never acted close towards any of the other females in the office, human or android, why suddenly the new girl?

"Shut up tin can," Gavin snapped. "Why the fuck does it matter to you?"

"Will you stop calling him that? I don't like it," Hazel whimpered. Her composure was beginning to fracture; all she wanted was to rest. Was it really that hard to ask? She just had to make it through the workday and then she could go to Hank's house and sleep on his couch.

"Why Baby Girl?" Gavin whined, "He's not human…he's not even real." Hazel's bottom lip trembled, she was so tired of all of this.

"He is real! And it hurts me to hear you say things like that!" retaliated Hazel.

Gavin let out another laugh, "Why are you so hurt? He's just an Android, and if you're not careful he'll just take our…" Hazel let out an unexpected sneeze mucus flying all over Gavin's mid section. "Fuck!" She covered her nose and mouth, embarrassed. She plastered mucus all over the lower part of her face. Hank quickly offered Hazel a tissue. She smeared around mucus in a lazy attempt to clean herself. Hank grumbled offering her another one so she could properly clean herself. She managed to do a better job, but snot clung to her chin.

"S-Sorry," she muttered.

"You gonna clean this shit?!" Gavin demanded. Hazel reached for the tissue box offering it to Gavin.

"You can clean yourself _Baby Boy_ ," Hazel mocked.

"You owe me a coffee," the smug detective snarled.

"I don't owe you anything. I already apologized," Hazel answered. She leaned against the table amused as Gavin cursed to himself making his way back to his desk.

"HAZEL!" Fowler boomed. She cringed; he couldn't have heard her mocking tone from the stairs…could he? Her hands shook as she stood up. She used her sleeve to get the last bit of snot off of her. Fowler motioned her closer. Gulping in a breath of air she made her way to the stairs. "I want Hank to take you home. You're too sick to be here." She opened her mouth, "No! You're going home, rest." She nodded making her way back to Hank and Connor. Hank had his head in his hands, probably something she caused but she didn't care.

"Captain Fowler wants you to take me back to your home," Hazel grumbled.

"Hold on, I need to talk to Jeffery," Hank replied, "sit with Connor." She nodded flopping down in the chair. Connor's emotions swelled, he felt scared and happy. She was with him, but they were alone. They were alone! Hank left him alone with Hazel; he made a fool of himself when they were alone.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"I'm cold," she whimpered.

"Would you like my jacket," Connor asked.

"I'm okay."

"You…You're not okay," Connor muttered. "You need to rest." Connor watched her shiver in her chair, she was miserable. Sighing Connor stood up removing his coat jacket.

"No, I'm okay, honestly, it's not necessary Connor," she replied. "Thank you…you're very kind."

"Connor, we're going home for the day," Hank announced. Hank let out a frustrated sigh. Snot was dripping out of her nose again. "Come on Hazel."

"Going home? I was just going to get a…"

"You won't rest if someone isn't there with you. Also Jeffery wants me to take you home," Hank grunted. "Come." Connor watched her frail frame move to a standing position. She looked small hunched over like a mouse. Connor frowned putting his jacket back on. Hazel slowly followed after Hank and Connor, she rubbed her chilled shoulders everywhere was cold. "Hazel."

"Yes?" she asked. Hank placed his hand on her forehead.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I don't drink sorry Lieutenant," the female android answered.

"NOT alcohol! Water?!" he asked.

"No…" she muttered. Hank cursed to himself motioning her to follow. Her feet dragged as they walked to the car. Hank unlocked the doors waiting patiently for her to catch up.

"Connor sit in the back with her," Hank ordered.

"What?!" Connor gasped.

"She looks like she's going to pass out," Hank answered. He leaned into his Android partner pulling him close, "she needs comfort, this is your chance." Connor nodded a nauseous feeling welling up inside of him. "Open the for her."

"I'll get it," groaned Hazel.

"No, let Connor get the door," Hank ordered. Connor moved numbly opening the passenger door slowly. He watched as she stumbled forward getting in the back of Hank's car. Connor hesitated as she moved over to make room for him. "Get in Connor." Pleadingly Connor looked to Hank, he couldn't do this. "Get. In. Connor." Licking his lips Connor got in the backseat, Hazel was rubbing her shoulders furiously. Connor watch her as Hank pulled out of his parking space. He wanted to pull her into a hug, he wanted to rub her shoulders, he wanted to wrap his coat around her, he wanted to kiss her supple lips. Connor stiffened, those strange thoughts had returned. He looked over her face fixating on her eyes. Hazel coloring was unique even for humans, why did CyberLife choose this color for her?

"Connor?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm cold," she whimpered. Connor took off his jacket carefully wrapping it around her shoulders. A tingling feeling came to his cheeks…was he becoming flustered? His hands shook as his hands moved away. He looked out the window as Hank pulled into a grocery store parking lot.

"Hank?" Connor asked.

"Just gonna pick some stuff up," Hank muttered as he opened the door. Connor's mouth dropped open. "I'll be right back Connor." He nodded his shaking increasing.

"Here's your jacket back," she muttered removing it.

"N-No. I'm not co-cold," Connor choked. He wrapped it back around her shoulders.

"Maybe we can share it?" she muttered.

"Share?" Connor asked. She nodded scooting towards Connor. Connor quickly moved away. She didn't think much of it moving closer to Connor. He froze as she laid her head on his chest. He kept his arms at a distance leaning against the side of the car. Connor felt her pull herself closer.

"You're warm," she whispered. Connor's felt his cheeks flush, this time he knew he was blushing. It was an uncomfortable feeling, he would even say he loathed it. It wouldn't go away, it was as nagging as the cold around them.

"Th-anks," Connor whispered back. He felt her breathing slow, she had fallen asleep. Where was Hank?! She was asleep and he couldn't move! His heart was pounding in his chest. Why did Hank leave?! Couldn't he have taken them home?! What was Connor supposed to do with his hands? Should he wrap them around her? Should he wake her up? Should he just leave his arms where they are?!

Connor felt like his program with seizing with all these instructions. Was this what it meant to be a deviant? Were these the irrational instructions that deviants normally face? All these emotions they made Connor feel terrified. Hazel stirred readjusting herself on Connor. His jacket fell off her right shoulder. Carefully Connor pulled it back up. She looked so at peace, and even though she was pale and sickly, she was still his beautiful deviant. Her freckled cheeks twitched every so often in her slumber. Her hazel eyes were closed behind a dainty set of eye lashes. He wanted to kiss her forehead, to assure her that everything would be okay.

"You two seem comfortable," Hank chuckled opening his car door.

"HANK!" Connor's voice boomed. Hazel sat up in a flurry. Hank's shoulders fell in disappointment Connor was terrified again. Maybe it would have been better to bring Connor inside with him.

"We're going home Hazel," replied Hank. Connor watched Hazel move back to her side of the bench seat, Connor's anxiety subsiding to it's new "normal" level. The ride back to Hank's home was quiet. Connor couldn't wait to get out of the car, to get Hazel inside and to bed so Connor could talk over his emotions with Hank. He didn't want to be in love. He didn't want to love her but he needed her. "We're home," Hank announced. Connor didn't waste any time getting out of the car.

"I'll get the door," Connor answered. Hank had given Connor a set of keys, months ago yet Connor had felt uncomfortable opening Hank's door up until this moment. He needed to run away, he needed to get away from Hazel. Hank sighed watching Connor bound up the stairs. Carefully Hank moved the rear seat reaching for Hazel in the backseat, she had fallen back asleep.

"Hazel," Hank muttered. She didn't stir, Hank cursed to himself grabbing her arm. He carefully pulled her out of the car. Her eyes opened.

"Lieutenant?" she muttered as she stumbled forward.

"Come on, you need to lie down," Hank soothed. He wrapped an arm around her guiding her up through the house.

"I'm really tired Lieutenant," she whispered as she stumbled along.

"Come on sweetheart," Hank whispered placing her on the couch. "Let's removing your jacket." Hank carefully removed her coat lying her down on the couch. "Get some sleep." She nodded shutting her eyes again. Hank covered her with the blanket. It was thin and she was shivering. "Connor, go get the spare blanket from the closet." Connor obeyed grabbing the thick blanket. He passed it to Hank before bounding into the kitchen. He wanted to stay away yet he didn't want to leave her. Yet he had a mission and he couldn't be distracted from it. Hank covered her careful not to disturb her. Hank checked her fever, she was still burning, but at least she could rest.

"Ha-Hank…I think it would be best for her to leave," Connor announced.

* * *

Dun. Dun. Duuunnnn. Connor is beginning to feel a little different about being in love! Will Hank convince him otherwise? Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10 - Sickness Part II

Sorry that this chapter is so late! I got side tracked by Red Dead Redemption 2. It's so awesome! Please drop a fav, comment or alert if you're enjoying _Passing_!

* * *

"Connor, you don't mean that," Hank sighed. The older man watched Connor's LED quickly turn red and his breathing quicken. "Connor."

"Sh-She needs to leave," Connor stammered. "I made a mistake Hank." Connor stumbled back into the kitchen table. "I don't her here." Sumo worriedly approached Connor, let out a quiet whimper. Connor looked at his hands, they were shaking in a way he had never experienced. "Not now Sumo!" The young Android tripped over a chair tumbling to the ground. His sensors alerted him to the slight pain in his right arm but it didn't matter his fear was driving him away from Hazel. Sumo followed after him whimpering even louder. "NOT **_now_** Sumo!" Connor shoved the dog away. The dog stumbled.

"Connor!" Hank barked. Connor backed into Hank's kitchen cabinets. "Connor," Hank's voice softened. His Android had pulled himself into a little ball. "Connor, you're just not used to these feelings. Just relax," slowly approaching him. Easing down to Connor's level, Hank watched Connor's every move. "It's okay to be scared Connor, this is new to you. You can't lose control."

"Hank I don't want her here," Connor whimpered. Hank gently shushed the young man.

"Yes you do," Hank soothed rubbing Connor's shoulders. "Just relax Connor." Tenderly Hank shushed him again. "Take deep breaths Connor. Just relax." Making eye contact, Hank saw Connor trembling. "Relax son, it'll be okay. I know you want her here."

"NO I don't!"

Hank let out a nasal sigh, "Let's talk outside Connor. Come on." Hank pulled Connor to his feet. The android stumbled along. Connor looked over at Hazel, she was passed out on the couch. It made him feel relieved, she was finally getting the rest she deserved. The cool air felt refreshing on Connor's face. "Sit, take a moment to relax." Connor let out a deep sigh, his stress levels were falling, slowly, but it was falling. Taking Hank's advice, Connor sat on Hank's porch. It felt stabilizing for Connor, Hank was always right about things like this. Hank let out a groan as he stretched his back. "Just relax." Hank leaned against his door thinking over what he'd say to Connor. It would be for the best if Hazel left, but Connor would be equally upset if she forced to leave.

"Hank, is this really what love is?" Connor asked.

"Well, infatuation, yes…Love is more complicated," sighed Hank. "It'll become easier."

"You say that but…" Connor hesitated. He wanted to check on Hazel, she could have fallen from the couch, or Sumo could be bothering her.

"But?"

"But…I don't think this will become easier," Connor whispered. Hank's eyes shot to a car pulling up in front of his house. It was a new burgundy red non-automated car…Gavin's personal car.

"What the fuck is that asshole doing here?" Hank asked. Connor looked up, his red LED cycling to yellow as he began to process reasons why Gavin was there. Hank crossed his arms as the car door opened. The rugged younger man stepped out with a bag in hand circling around the car as he locked it. Connor studied Gavin's face unexpectedly seeing worry in his eyes. Hank glared down at Gavin, an awkward silence coming over the three of them. Gavin cleared his throat shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"I made this…for her," Gavin replied lifting the bag towards Hank. "She okay?" Hank's eyebrows raised in awe and suspicion. Gavin cleared his throat again turning to the left to hide his flustering cheeks. "She's not pulling her weight on the team, so I thought I-I'd…"

"Yeah, she's inside…" Hank replied pointing at the door with his thumb. Connor's LED turned red, his Thirium Pump forcing blue blood faster through his body. Connor gazed at Hank in disbelief, he wouldn't…right? "Don't disturb her."

"Fuck you Hank," Gavin grunted. Hank inhaled deeply preventing himself from snapping back as he opened the door for Gavin. Connor flew to his feet as Hank quietly shut the door behind the gruff younger detective. Quickly Connor studying Hank, his vitals were normal, nothing to suggest that Hank was in any physical distress.

"Hank what are you doing?!" demanded Connor. Throwing himself to the window Connor peered through seeing Gavin assaulting Hazel's freckled cheeks. It seemed like time had slowed as Connor watched the back of Gavin's hand go over her delicate skin again and again. She wrinkled her nose turning away from Gavin in her sleep. "You shouldn't have done that! You know you shouldn't leave her alone with…"

"That's how I know you don't want her to leave." Hank interrupted, "I'm sorry for leaving you in the car with her. I didn't think you'd react that way. I'll always be here to protect you Connor." Hank placed a hand on Connor's shoulder gripping it firmly. Connor barely felt it as he fixated on Gavin inside. Gavin left her side quietly placing the food he brought on the table. The deputy crept back to the armchair, easing himself down. Connor bit his lip as Gavin slouched in the chair watching Hazel sleep. What was Gavin thinking about? Why couldn't he just play with his phone like he did at the office? Why was he watching her like she was some type of show? Connor saw Gavin smirk as the detective watched Hazel sleep. Connor licked his lips as he turned to Hank. Connor could see it in his eyes that Hank was worried. Licking his lips Connor nodded turning away from the window.

"How do I protect myself from her?" Connor asked. "When I'm around her I just can't function. I could accidentally get you killed if I…" Connor shivered, he didn't want Hank to die.

"Connor, you're just going to have to deal with these emotions and not let them overwhelm you. You just have to stay calm," Hank answered putting his hands on Connor's shoulders. "I know it's hard but you must." Connor gave a weak smile, Hank wouldn't lie to him about this. "I…want…" Hank sighed patting Connor's shoulder, "you'll be fine Connor." Connor's LED turned blue the stress falling from the Android's shoulders. Connor went back to the window peering through. Gavin was up out of his seat and next to Hazel again. His LED turned yellow, Gavin was petting her cheek again.

"Hank we should get back inside," Connor said in a panicked voice. "He's touching her cheek again." Connor pushed himself away from the window, watching Gavin brought up feelings of jealously and rage. Connor wanted to comfort Hazel. Connor wanted to soothe her every need.

"Stay calm and don't antagonize Gavin," Hank answered.

"She can't sleep with you doing that!" Connor snapped as he burst into the home. Hank held in his disappointment, he'd have to continue talking to Connor.

"Fuck off Connor. I'm checking her temperature. You need to wake her up so she can drink something. She's too hot," Gavin snapped. Gavin looked down resting his hand on her forehead. "She's way too hot." Connor's hands trembled anxiously as Gavin's hand moved to her cheek. Gavin smiled smugly at Connor as he caressed her skin. "She's very _hot_." Hank rolled his eyes entering the living room.

"Alright, we'll handle it," Hank answered. "We'll give you her your food and get her back to sleep." Gavin smirked shaking Hazel awake. She grumbled sitting up. "Hey Hazel, it's time for you to eat." She blinked looking around the room tiredly.

"Gavin?" she whispered.

"Yeah, come on, you need to eat and drink," Gavin soothed helping her up and off the couch. Connor furrowed his brows. Gavin was acting gentle but he must have had something else up his sleeve. Gavin wrapped an arm around her waist as she stumbled along. Guiding her to the table Gavin sat her down rubbing her shoulders. He leaned over whispering in her ear. Connor grumbled following them into the kitchen.

"Gavin! That's enough," Connor grunted. "She's perfectly capable of…" Gavin grabbed Connor's tie yanking him close.

"I'm going to take care of her alright, so mind your own fucking business asshole," snarled Gavin.

"Connor," a gentle voice whispered. Connor looked up, Hazel was standing up. Pushing Gavin away Connor quickly embraced Hazel. She looked like a human who was about to pass out. "What are you doing? Can I go back to bed?"

"Shhhhh let's get you to eat," Connor whispered. He cupped her warm cheek as her eyes focused on his face. He felt butterflies in his stomach seeing her freckled cheeks move upwards in a smile. Connor weakly smiled watching her eyes roll backwards. His smile faded, her current behavior was terrifying him. "You're really sick Hazel…" She was sinking in his arms, it seemed as if she was going to pass out. Clutching her tightly Connor's eyes darted between her and Hank. She was an Android who closely simulated human behavior, did she need to lie down or would it be best to sit her down?

"I think I'm going to enter sleep mo…" Connor covered her mouth, setting her back in the chair. He felt giddy and a little uncomfortable touching her soft supple lips.

"Gavin," Connor muttered glaring at him. Rage was radiating out of Connor's core. Gavin just smirked back crossing his arms.

"Gavin it's time for you to leave," Hank ordered. "Thanks for the food…we'll get her fed and back to bed."

"If she doesn't improve I'm going to take her to the hospital," Gavin bellowed as he passed Hank. He slammed his door on the way out. Hazel jumped; she had almost drifted back to sleep.

"Hazel," Hank called out. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard taking it to the sink. Filling up the cup with cool water, Hank thought about Gavin's behavior. It was a mistake to invite him inside. Gavin knew what he wanted to do, and how to corner her. "I'm sorry Connor, Hazel. I didn't think Gavin would wake you up."

"It's okay Lieutenant…I needed to wake up," she muttered.

"Drink up," Hank answered handing her the cup. She slowly drank the water, easily finishing the cup. Hank sighed opening the bag Gavin had brought. It was a homemade chicken noodle soup. "Shit he can cook. Didn't' think the asshole could." Hank put out a spoon. "Eat, and then back to bed." She looked up at Hank with a look of horror. "Eat, and then back to bed." Her fingers trembled as she picked up the spoon. Gingerly placing the spoon in the soup, she filled a quarter of the spoon before bringing it to her lips. She repeated the process over and over her hand trembling.

"Connie…" Connor whispered, "Are you embarrassed to eat…around me?" Her cheeks flushed with color, she nibbled her spoon sheepishly. Casting her eyes down at her lap, she gave a hint of a nod.

"Yes…it's not normal for an android to do what I'm doing," she answered.

"I think it's nice that you can eat, would you feel better if I also ate?" He remembered her saying he could, and if that's what he had to do to make her feel comfortable, he'd do it.

"I don't know," she whispered. Connor looked to the floor as she finished eating. He cycled through statements to soothe her but came up with nothing. He did come up with one thought…an irrational thought.

"Ready to go back?" he asked. She nodded.

"Connor! CONNOR! WHAT ARE YOU…" Connor lifted her out of the chair with ease. He carried her back to the couch. Her arms slithered around his neck for the short ride.

"You were already having trouble walking. It made sense," Connor replied. "Go to sleep. We'll be here…" Connor blinked a few times. "We've managed to corner one of the cult androids. Hank we should get back."

"I'm coming," Hazel piped in.

"No…you're staying here. Stay here and rest up," Hank ordered.

"But I!"

"Stay here," Hank ordered. Hazel's shoulders fell as she resigned to her fate.

"We'll be back, just watch Sumo for me, please?" Connor asked taking her hands. She let out a sigh as Connor tenderly rub her hands. She nodded sadly as Connor let her go. He stood up nodding to Hank as he headed to the front door.

"Good job Connor," Hank praised as they headed to the car. His LED turned red.

"I wasn't completely truthful. The Android has hostages."


	11. Chapter 11 - Failure

"Connor, still around I see," Captain Allen greeted as Connor and Hank approached. The SWAT Captain was grim and bitter towards Connor as usual. His hatred towards Androids hadn't changed much in the year since Androids were granted their freedom.

"Captain Allen," Connor greeted in return nodding to the stern man.

"Android having freedom…and look where it's got us? There's a rooftop bar where it's holding the hostages. It fires at anything that gets near it, I've already lost one man," Captain Allen answered. "Deal with it or I will." Connor nodded proceeding into the high rise. It was an office building with two lounges, one on the bottom floor and another on the roof. The bottom was more low-key, a place to sit with friends and chat about the good old times and the other was a high-energy party scene with a light-up dance floor. Connor walked into the downstairs lounge. There were a few bullet casings on the floor from a 9mm handgun and stale drinks on the table and bar. Connor analyzed fingerprints from each glass finding a large demographic of African Americans were at the bar this evening. Connor was surprised seeing Officer Chen's fingerprints and blood at the back of the bar. Observing the blood splatter she had been shot from the entrance. The Android must have seen her. Hank entered the lounge observing the crime scene.

"Allen said the security system was hacked. This cult thought about everything before attempting to abduct these people." Hank let out a deep sigh, his nagging questions about Hazel bubbling up from his sub-conscious. "…Connor…do you think there's anything odd about Hazel?" Hank asked.

"I don't want to think about her right now…there are human lives at stake," Connor replied.

"They were throwing a bachelor party…when the Android came in…that's what a witness said. The witness was able to escape before the Android forced everyone up to the roof. She hid in the kitchen until it was quiet."

"Officer Chen was at the party?"

"Yeah, the Android recognized her as a police officer and shot her. She's at the hospital in serious condition. She'll live, but from what I was told, she won't be back at work anytime soon," Hank replied. "Let's head upstairs. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be alright," Connor answered. They left the lounge heading to the elevator. Hank pressed the up button, the elevator doors opening immediately. The building had been evacuated after-all. They stepped in, Hank pressing the button for the top floor as Connor took out his coin. Hank watched as Connor flipped his coin, it still pissed Hank off but if Connor needed to do this to be on top of his game, then Hank would allow it. Hank let out a sigh, as he heard the sound of the coin tinkle in Connor's hands. It would be a long ride up to the 50th floor. The elevator slowed as the last ding sounded. The door opened to a flurry of movement, SWAT was moving closer to the outside bar. Gunshots rang out, the Android was taunting the SWAT members. "It's not safe for you to be here Hank." Connor stepped out of the elevator. "Wait for me downstairs." Hank opened his mouth to retaliate. "Please Hank." Hank nodded hitting the down arrow. Turning around Connor saw SWAT taking up different positions in the building.

Connor stepped through broken glass as he approached the rooftop terrace. All of this reminded him of his first mission to save a little girl. The Bar's music hummed along at a low level as if the party had never stopped. The light up dance floor was sparking from a couple of gunshots, Connor surmised from the Android attempting too scare the hostages. A Black AX400 stood in front of the bar a smirk on her face. Her short afro had been shaved on the right side, a frond fern burned into her scalp exposing her plastic. She wore a simple long sleeve forest green dress. She wasn't wearing the Android armband, and she didn't have a triangle stitched into her clothing. Around her waist was black belt and holstered handgun.

"I've been waiting…" she purred batting emerald green eyes. Connor quickly studied her, she was a stolen Android registered to an Everly Callie who lived in Rochester Hills, Michigan. The Android's eyes were replacements, probably something the Cult wanted to match their fern trend.

"My name is Connor," Connor called out. "What's your name?"

"That's not important," she answered. She let out a yawn cocking her hip. She smirked at Connor as she crossed her arms.

"Of course it's important. You're important," Connor answered in a soothing voice as he approached.

"And you want me to stop what I'm doing right?" she whined seductively.

"We can talk this ou…"

"Why, they're just humans," she chuckled. Connor stopped as he noticed her tense up. "You really think I'm going to let you take me?"

"I just want to talk. I just want to understand," Connor answered.

"What's there to understand? You're not here to understand our Lord's plan. You're here to rescue these people,"

"We want to understand, if we could talk with your Lo…"

"ENOUGH! Do you really think I believe you?" she asked. "Our Lord told us that you would try to stop us."

"If we can come to an understanding, we might be able to work out a solution between us and your Lord," Connor suggested. Connor resumed his slow approach. Watching her every move. Her hands twitched with every step he took. "What can I do to make you comfortable?"

"Get rid of that helicopter," she said with a smirk. Connor nodded signaling the chopper to leave.

"Now, if we can open a line of dia…"

"I want that sniper gone," she asked. Her smirk returning.

"For my safety…" The AX400 removed her gun from her holster pointing it at the shed behind her.

"For their safety, I advise that the sniper leaves," she answered. Connor licked his lips as he weighed his options. The stability of the Android would increase by an average of 6 points, but Connor's safety would decrease by 20 points. "You think I'm playin'?" She fired into the floor. Connor heard panic cries and screams coming from behind her. "Next time it'll be into their heads." Connor grimaced signaling the sniper to leave. "What?" she purred, "did you think this would be easy?"

"I just want to talk," Connor answered.

"Back off Android…I'm in charge," she said triumphantly.

"Okay, let's just disc…"

Connor saw her LED blink yellow and her nose wrinkled, "My name is Alise…The Lord will save me today. I will see you again Connor." She raised her handgun placing it under her chin. Connor's eyes grew wide as he rushed the Android. She pulled the trigger as Connor reached her. She crumbled to the ground, blue blood spilling out of the hole on the top of her head. He grabbed her hand attempting to read her memory while her systems clung on to the last bit of life that pumped through her veins.

"NO!" Connor hollered punching the ground. He didn't reach her in time to get any information out of her and she shot herself in the right spot to prevent herself from being reactivated. Connor heard the footsteps of Allen's men approaching him from behind. Connor had failed to secure the Android and he had failed to get any information out of her. With no new information, this investigation was quickly going nowhere. Connor stared at the Android's corpse in front of him, how on Earth could he have failed? Why did she commit suicide? What were they getting so close to that she felt that this was the only way out?

"CONNOR!" Hank hollered. Connor hadn't moved since the events had played out. Hank had watched everything from the command center downstairs.

"I'm okay," Connor sighed sitting back.

"Are you hurt?" Hank asked.

"No," Connor answered standing up. Connor stared off into the distance as Captain Allen and his men escorted the last of the hostages out of the lounge and off the patio. How could he fail? How could she commit suicide like that?

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"She just … committed suicide," Connor replied.

"All the hostages are accounted for, you did a good job Connor," Hank soothed rubbing Connor's shoulder.

"We haven't advanced the investigation, this was our chance," Connor answered.

"It's still early Connor. Come on," Hank answered pulling Connor by his arm. Numbly Connor looked up seeing a News helicopter overhead. That Android, Alise, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"It's on the news…" Connor muttered.

"Come on, let's get you inside," soothed Hank as he continued to pull Connor around. "We'll get 'em Connor, don't worry." Connor was a dead weight behind Hank. "Take a breather, we're still not done tonight." A few hostages came by and thanked Connor, but he couldn't bring himself to think past his current failures. Maybe becoming a deviant was a bad thing…maybe he should have remained a machine. There was a high probability that he wouldn't have failed as a machine. Connor watched as Hank spoke to Captain Allen and others as they wrapped up for the evening. "Come on Connor." Connor nodded standing up following Hank through the building and back to his car. Hank let out a sigh, he didn't like seeing Connor this way. "Next time Connor," Hank soothed rubbing Connor's shoulder. Connor sat motionless. Hank sighed again starting the car. Connor felt the car start moving and the outside scenery started changing.

"I think the cult has a server," Connor said quietly half way through their car ride home.

"What's that?" Hank asked.

"The android…she said that this wouldn't be the last time we'd meet. She would have had to upload her memory somewhere. This leader…he must in depth knowledge of CyberLife Androids."

"I've been thinking about Hazel."

"Hazel?"

"She could be apart of the Cult."

"Hank."

"Think about it Connor. She knows in depth details about this cult and she's obsessive about cleaning, not to mention she's a 'deviant' sent by CyberLife. This could be a way for CyberLife to finally take you out"

"But what about the way she reacted when se saw those deceased individuals? She couldn't stop crying."

Hank sighed, "Very true. I'm just saying we should be careful around her. I know how much you like her, but be careful around her okay?"

"I don't think she's dangerous Hank…I think she could be in danger," Connor answered.

"Well she's Black…and an advanced Android made by CyberLife, I wouldn't put it past this Cult on trying to abduct her. We don't know what they want but they are kidnapping black humans and androids alike," Connor explained.

"Connor don't let your heart…"

"It's not Hank. I'm worried about her safety as a member of this team," Connor answered. "The Cult knows that we're investigating, and they might take her as a show of force. Also I'm sure they still think she's human, if they learned what she really was…"

"They'd kidnap her, I get it Connor. All I'm saying is we have to learn more about her before we draw definite conclusions about her motivations. CyberLife sent her here for a reason, why would a deviant listen to CyberLife?" Hank explained.

"I know it sounds strange but…I don't think there's anything to fear, at least from her…It might be because I…" Connor hesitated as they pulled into Hank's driveway. "We should get inside and check on her." Connor didn't wait for the car to stop to get out. Hank glared at Connor as Hank finally put the car in park. Slowly Hank got out of the car, shutting the door annoyed. "Hank she wasn't feeling well."

"Connor control yourself," Hank grunted fumbling with his keys. Connor was already at the door anxiously waiting for Hank to open it.

"She's sick Hank," Connor whined pitifully. Hank shot Connor a death glare as Hank inserted the key into the door. Hank threw it open stunned to see Hazel waiting there.

"Lieutenant Anderson! Connor!" Hazel cried out throwing her arms around the older gray man. "I was so worried! Are you alright?!" She had a blanket wrap around her shoulders and was wearing her typical sleep clothes, a sports bra and running shorts.

"Easy," Hank grumbled as she clung to him. "You can let go." Sheepishly she let go wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders. "What did I tell you abo.."

"Are you alright?!" she asked shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Yeah I'm fine…what's with you?" asked Hank. Her skin had paled, like she had seen a ghost.

"I saw it on the news! Connor are you okay?!" she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I was going to lose you." The blanket fell from her shoulders cascading into a heap on the floor. Hank grumbled, this was the exact reason why she needed to wear "proper" sleep clothing. Connor stayed limp in her arms, he couldn't think past his failures that evening.

"I'm okay…we…failed…" Connor whispered looking past her.

"But you saved those humans," she answered pulling him tighter into a hug.

"Officer Chen was injured and we failed to secure the Android. Also the news will report on my failure and about this cult," Connor answered.

"You saved those humans Connor! That was most important!" She shook Connor. "It wasn't a failure!"

"But the Android injured a police officer…I know we weren't there but you know tensions between humans and Androids have not subsided…so the fact that Officer Chen was inju-"

"Connor it's okay. We'll get them next time," she soothed cupping his cheek. She smiled tenderly at him. "We won't let this continue." Connor stared at her feeling a swarm of emotions. He was frustrated with himself but he was feeling at ease in her arms. Connor wanted to stay this way for the rest of his life. "Are you sure your okay?" she asked cupping his cheek. "You don't look okay, you look defeated, and scared."

"I-I'm okay," he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," Connor grumbled looking away from her. Connor tensed as her other hand graced his cheek. She tilted his head back giving him a loving smile. Her thumb rubbed his cheek tenderly. The skin on her left hand fizzled away.

"Show me," she whispered. Connor's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "It's alright…" He felt her fingers stroke his cheek before sliding down his neck to his right hand. Her right thumb rubbed the top of his hand near Connor's wrist. Connor's cheeks flustered, she was so close. Connor just stared into her eyes mesmerized by that gentle warm twinkle she possessed. His eyes flickered down to the rest of her half dressed body, he had forgotten about her strange sleeping habits. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but Hank wouldn't approve. Now that Connor thought about it, Hank didn't approve of a lot of things.

"Hazel, not today," Hank answered. "You need to get back to bed, and Connor and I need to get to bed." Connor felt a dropping sensation in his stomach, he didn't want this sensation to end. He removed his skin wrapping his hand around hers allowing the memories of the night flow into her. Her delicate fingers tensed seeing the night's events. " _Connor_ , bed." Hank saw her blink multiple times as Connor stared down at her. She came to life throwing her arms around Connor neck. Connor's back stiffened as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Connor," she whispered into his ear.

"I'm okay."

"Lieutenant Anderson is right, we should get to bed," she answered rubbing his cheek again. Connor watched her cheeks fluster her hands flung quickly to their sides. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been that handsy."

"It's okay," Connor answered as he turned a bright red, "I liked that you were handsy. You can be handsy whenever you like with me." Hank bit his lip preventing himself from letting out a groan. The older man went through his hair as Hazel jumped slightly.

"Connor, come with me, Hazel get to bed," Hank grumbled seizing Connor by the arm yanking the young Android into Hank's bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12 - Investigation: The Callies

Late chapter and a long chapter sorry friends! If you're enjoying _Passing_ be sure to fav, alert and review!

* * *

"Good morning Lieutenant Anderson," Hazel chimed from the kitchen. The air smelled of sweet pancakes and savory bacon. She turned away from the stove with one of her signature smiles. "I haven't quite figured out what you like the most besides O'Mansley Donuts. I don't know how to make donuts but I'll try to make some for you."

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel…why are you doing this?" Hank asked rubbing the side of his face. It was 8:19am, too early in the morning for any of this. She cocked her head to the left blinking frequently as she processed his question.

"Lieutenant?" Hazel questioned. She looked back at her pancake on the skillet, it wasn't quite ready for flipping.

"I don't need you to be a maid alright?" Hank grunted entering the kitchen. She had cleaned up again washing all the dirty dishes, the countertops and table. "When the hell do you find time for all of this?"

"But you're letting me stay, it's the lea…"

"Hazel how many times do I need to tell you not to do this? And how the fuck are you getting to and from the store?" Hank demanded. Hazel's eyes grew large and her skin paled. She stared at Hank in disbelief.

"Taxi," she answered blinking blankly at Hank.

"Connor," Hank grunted. Hazel shuffled her feet forward leaning forward as if she was going to interject.

"He's still sleeping. Connor was fitful all night. I was able to convince him to sit in the chair and sleep instead of standing next to the record player," Hazel replied. "Pancakes? Do you like eggs?" She opened the fridge grabbing a carton of a dozen eggs. Peering inside the fridge Hank sighed seeing it neat orderly and clean.

"Eggs are fine," Hank ruffled his hair in frustration, "…HAZEL, stop doing stuff like this! I thought you didn't want to be a housewife or maid or whatever the hell you said!?" She placed the carton on the countertop. Her hazel brown eyes peered off into the distance Hank had a point. Mechanically she flipped the pancake as her program processed the reasons why she was doing all of this.

"I…don't," she stammered. She bit her lip anxiously tapping a finger on the countertop. Moving to the sink she washed her hands even though her hands were clean. She stared out the window the silence between her and Hank suffocating her of any happy thoughts. The tinkling of Sumo's dog collar was the only solace she had. Hank's eyes were burning into the back of her skull, she felt like he was judging her and every movement she made.

Hank demanded, "Then why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Because…I feel indebted to you!" she blurted out. "You let me stay without having to pay rent…it's the least I can do." Her cheeks turned an apple red.

"Hazel…." He sighed, "Connie, is there anything still cooking?"

"Just this pancake," she muttered pointing at the pan. "I still need to make your eggs."

"Finish it, and then I want to talk to you in the garage," Hank answered. She nodded flipping over the pancake. She heard the door to the garage open and close. Sighing she removed the pancake from the pan placing it on a plate. She had worked so hard on getting the presentation just right as well as timing breakfast to be done when statistically Hank would get up. She turned off the stove before shuffling quietly to the garage door. Connor was still asleep in the arm chair, his head tilted down and his LED pulsing a familiar light blue. She carefully opened the door to the garage shutting it just as carefully behind her.

"You…wanted to talk to me?"

"What are you running from?" demanded Hank.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she whimpered her eyes shifting to the floor.

"The way you talk about some of your time in San Francisco, you're running from something."

"N-No." Her shoulders crumbled unconvincingly. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Fuck, Connie don't lie to me," Hank grumbled.

"I was badly damaged okay!" she blurted out. "I-I…almost di-ied." She wiped tears from her eyes. "Before I left…I was badly damaged. I was apart of a Red Ice Task Force…we were taking out a drug kingpin. I begged them not to do it; they said they were short staffed. They said I had to! …They partnered me up with my first partner again. And I was captured because he thought that my disobedience deserved punishment. Practically threw me to them, thought it was for the best. Obviously…they quickly figured out what I was, and they tortured me…almost destroyed me. I was rescued and taken to CyberLife SF just before I-I…" She trembled wiping tears from her eyes. "CyberLife offered me a position here with the DPD, I took it and left as fast as I could."

"What about this second partner?" Hank asked.

"We were really close. She was like a helpful older sister. She tried so hard to get me some type of justice, but to no avail. She was devastated that I left …she yelled at me for not saying goodbye. They weren't going to do anything to him…They weren't even going to cite him for damaged equipment…I had to Lieutenant. I had to leave. I really loved the people there…besides him and the police chief who decided he was a good cop…and that Androids…are well I'm sure you know the story. I miss my friends, but I'd rather be away from that toxic situation. I'm sorry Lieutenant Anderson," The Android continually wiped tears from her eyes, "this is incredibly unprofessional."

Hank sighed, "Come here." He opened his arms to her. She shook her head wiping her tears from her eyes. Her body trembled uncontrollably. Hank approached pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be okay, you're safe now. You don't have to be afraid. I'm really sorry you had to go through with all of that. I'm sorry for bring up such painful memories." He pulled her head into his neck as she burst into sobs. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." She nodded against Hank clinging to him. Hank allowed the minutes to pass as she calmed down. Pulling away Hank pat the top of her head, "go wash your face okay?"

'Okay," she whispered.

"Thanks for breakfast, you don't have to go out of your way to do that alright?" She nodded her eyes focused on the ground. "Okay, go wash your face." She dragged herself into the house; Connor was still asleep in the chair. It was unlike him to sleep this late. She went into the bathroom washing her face with cold water, she didn't have to, her face wouldn't get puffy like a human's but Lt. Anderson had asked her to do so. Coming out of the bathroom, Connor was up playing with Sumo. Sumo held on to one end of a tug toy while Connor had the other.

"Good morning Hazel! Did you sleep well?" he asked. He looked at her face expecting her bright cheery smile only to find a sad scowl. Connor's small smile faded. Sumo yanked the toy away from him.

"Ye-Yeah," she answered. She felt the tears swelling in her eyes. Hazel stared at the front door trying to prevent herself from crying. Sumo approached Connor thrusting the toy against his leg.

"Hazel?" Connor asked. Placing his hand on top of Sumo's head Connor gave it a few quick pats.

"I'm fine," she whispered. She wiped a tear from her left eye. Connor stared puzzled. He cocked his head to the right observing her every move.

"If you need any assistance, I'm here," Connor answered. A quick smile flashed before her scowl resumed.

"I'm okay, thank you," she whispered.

"I rewarmed the food, you should eat before we head to the office," Connor answered.

"I ate earlier, I'm fine," Hazel replied. "I'm going to sit on the couch."

"Connor," Hank called. Connor watched her sit down her back circling uncomfortably as she stared at her hands. "Connor!" Slowly Connor left the chair going to Hank at the table. "Go give her a hug. She's a little down today." Connor nodded leaving Hank. Connor watched Hazel wipe her tears away. She smiled through her tears.

"Would you like a hug?" Connor asked sitting next to her. Abruptly he stood up. Hazel didn't even move an inch seemingly stuck in an infinite loop of sadness. "I'm sorry, I should have asked if I could join you. May I join you?" She nodded. Connor eased himself down next to her. "Is everything alright?" Hazel nodded again. "Would you like a hug?" Hazel nodded for a third time. Carefully Connor wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in not knowing what to do next. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," she whispered. Her arms slithered around Connor's midsection laying her head on Connor's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not right now," she answered. "But I will talk about it, I promise you." Connor sat stiffly on the couch. She wouldn't let go and he loved every terrifying minute of it. Her touch was so gentle unlike his mechanical grip around her. Blood pumped through his body at an alarming rate it made him feel anxious about his systems overloading. Connor craned his neck to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, a calm expression overcoming her. He smile back, he was causing her to feel this way.

"I-I want you to know that I'll always be there for you," Connor whispered into her hair. She nodded in return, a soft nod, he barely felt it on his shoulder. After a few minutes Connor felt Hazel leaning further into him. "Hazel?" he asked gently. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed.

"Lean back so she can sleep on you," Hank suggested. "Just be careful not to wake her up." Connor looked to Hank pleadingly. The older man shrugged playfully giving a playful wink to his partner. "I'm gonna get dressed and then we'll head out."

"Okay Hank," Connor replied. Connor heard the bathroom door close and the shower start. Connor slowly leaned back holding on to Hazel. She slept peacefully against Connor. He felt her pull herself closer. Connor tightened his grip, a foolish smile coming to his lips. Was this what it was like to be in love? It was foolish thought like his smile, these were all irrational instructions, Androids weren't supposed to love. Yet…Connor was a deviant, so some of these thoughts must have been normal. Connor closed his eyes his body melding into the couch cushions. Connor never noticed how comfortable the couch was; the cushions were soft but firm, perfect for a bed.

"They want us to talk to the Callies," Hazel mustered her eyes flying open. Connor had just received the case information as well, his LED flashing yellow.

"Hazel?" he asked his eyes fluttering open. Hazel pushed herself off of Connor quickly fixing her hair and clothes. She craned her neck as she looked behind her for the old grumbling man. Her head whipped around to the kitchen, only to find Sumo resting near his dog bowl.

"Is Lt. Anderson ready?" she asked.

"Are you feeling better?" Connor asked in return. She flinched her back stiffening. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you…for uh…being a…well you know…" she stammered her brown skin flushing red. Her hazel brown eyes looked at the floor sheepishly.

"No…I don't," Connor answered his heart pounding hard in his chest. His mind went blank; there was no instruction that could give him any idea what she meant. Connor's LED pulsed yellow, it was agonizing as she mulled over how to explain her feelings.

"A…" she stammered.

"Connor, Hazel, you two ready?" Hank asked as he left his bedroom. Connor was surprised; he hadn't heard Hank leave the bathroom now that he thought about it. He actually hadn't thought about much besides Hazel.

"Captain Fowler wants us to go directly to the Callies'. Gavin will meet us there," Connor replied. Hazel got up from the couch walking over to Sumo. The dog raised its head Hazel stooping down to pet him. He let out a slight whimper as her soft touch went over his head.

"Alright, and where do they live?" Hank asked.

"In Rochester Hills."

"Fuck that's like an hour drive especially in this traffic," Hank groaned. "Come on, we need to get going." Hazel gave Sumo another pat on the top of the head. She smiled loving at the gentle giant. She loved spending time with him, it was the best part of the day for her. "Hazel, let's go."

"Coming Lieutenant!" she quickly bounced away from the dog springing her way to the open front door. Hank called out his usual "be a good dog" to Sumo before locking up the home. Connor was waiting patiently by the car, yearning for another hugging session with Hazel. It really relaxed him in a way he had never experienced. The car rid was agonizingly quiet, Hazel was preoccupied with observing her surroundings, Connor was preoccupied observing Hazel and Hank, Hank suffocated the silence with Knights of the Black Death.

"This is Rochester Hills?" Hazel asked finally breaking the silence. She was in awe of the large stately homes as Hank's car cruised down the smoothly paved streets. The streets were damp from a recent rain shower, adding a pristine and sparkling effect as the sun cast light on each home. Hank stopped at a white fenced driveway. A little screen on the far right, Hank pulled up as close as he could so it wasn't a hassle reaching the buttons. Hank's voice went silent in Hazel's mind as she stared up the driveway at the home. It was also painted in a clean white.

"The really nice part of it," Hank answered Hazel tuning back in. The car jerked forward as the fence slowly started to open. Hank must have been impatient to get this over and down with. The car took off smoothly up the driveway.

"We're meeting Gavin there correct?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, don't think the asshole needs to be here because he doesn't know subtlety even if it hit him in the face," Hank grumbled.

"Lt. Anderson," Hazel sighed.

"He's an asshole and you know it," Hank snapped.

"Ye-Yes but," Hazel whined.

"We're here," Hank announced. The home was massive, Hazel couldn't keep her jaw off the floor. There were 54 windows in view, and they glistened in the rapidly fading sunshine. Granite pavers lead up to the door on a gentle incline, to a bright red door that popped against the white exterior. Hank shut off the car, stepping out. The rain was starting up again but Hank really didn't mind. Connor got out next before moving the seat to allow Hazel out next. Connor offered her his hand and with one her tender smiles she allowed him to help her out of the car.

"Baby Girl!" Gavin announced wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. "I'm sure you missed me." Hazel grumbled as she tried to force her 'affectionate' partner off of her.

"Hardly, what's with you?"

"Just wanted to keep you in one place while I take your temperature," Gavin chuckled placing his hand on her forehead. "You're still a bit warm but nothing like last night. I see my soup worked wonders."

"Can you please let me go, we're supposed to be investigating you oaf," she whined. Gavin's arms just tightened around her, his cheek rubbing against hers. "I thought you enjoyed being an arrogant jerk? Not some lovey-dovey mess!"

"If it annoys you than I'm doing my job."

"I really mean it Gavin!"

"I'm investigating your…hey _HEY_ ," Connor had yanked him off. Connor threw him back, Gavin stumbling backwards a few steps. Connor knew he didn't have to be so forceful but Connor couldn't take another second of seeing Gavin caress her. The male Android felt a burning passion pumping through his veins, he never wanted to see Gavin do that again.

"I'm sorry," Connor began, "but Hazel is correct, sexually assault Hazel isn't in your job description." Gavin curled a fist with his right hand. Fucking Android always getting in the way.

"Will you guys stop acting like kids and follow me?" Hank snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Hank," Gavin snapped. Gavin glared at Connor who was surprisingly glaring back. He'd have to deal with Connor later. Hazel had already joined Hank near the front door.

"Nice house," Gavin remarked his eyes scanning over the home.

"It has 8 bedrooms 7.5 baths owned by Everly and Emmanuel Callie," Connor replied. Gavin shot a death glare at Connor.

"Eight car garage, bet they have horses out back," Gavin chuckled. They were soon greeted by a black male AP700. He was dressed in a custom all white butler's uniform with all the familiar Android "embellishments".

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Hi I'm Lieutenant Anderson, this is Detective Reed, Detective Allen and Connor. We're here to see The Callies," Hank introduced.

"Mr. Callie is not in, but Mrs. Callie will see you," the Android replied. He showed them into the home. Hazel looked around in awe; they were better off financially than the Thompsons. They encountered other Androids, dressed in the immaculate white clothing, matching the white interiors of the homes. Yet each and every one of them was a pop of color, against the monotonous interior. Hazel wrung her fingers, each one stood out against the house interior, just like her.

"Mrs. Callie," the Android introduced taking the police officers into a living room of sorts. A glass fireplace burned on the far right wall and a woman clad in a red dress with a plunging neckline lounged on a white lounge chair in the center of the room. Three arm chairs and a loveseat, all white, surrounded her in an awkward circle as if the woman arranged the chairs that way so she'd always be the center of attention.

"You must be the boys and lady who are here about my Android, Alise," the woman purred. Connor ran a quick analysis of the woman, she was Everly Callie, age 39, unemployed. She had bleached platinum blonde hair, brown sparking eyes adorned with thick false lashes, and plump ruby lips. She stood out from the rest of the room that was utterly gorgeous but also unremarkable.

"I'm Lt. Hank Anderson, this is Det. Gavin Reed and Det. Hazel Allen, and lastly this is Connor. Before she committed suicide we discovered that she was registered to you," Hank answered.

Mrs. Callie laughed, "Androids don't commit suicide. They self-destruct everyone knows that. Sit down boys, and we can have a chat about my dear Alise." Casually she motioned for the officers to come closer. Hank sat in the love seat, he knew Gavin would make a mad dash for it to sit next to Hazel.

"Det. Allen is no man," Connor retaliated. Gavin shot another glare at Connor, typical Android stating the obvious.

"Connor was it? Aren't you a fabulous looking specimen? She can sit, but strong women should really carry themselves shouldn't they?" Hazel took an uncomfortable sit next to Hank. Connor stood behind Hazel gathering in all the available data he could take in from the room.

"When did you report Alise missing?" Hank asked.

"About six months ago. She's rather old…one of the first AX400s on the market. We would have gotten rid of her if the children didn't love her so much. One day she was out in the backyard with the children, when a young strapping gentleman came up asking if I'd sell her. Of course I refused the children would have had a fit, and when he left I heard the children screaming from outside. When I went to look I saw two other fine gentleman running off with my Alise. It seemed like she had been deactivated. I reported her missing that day."

"I know it's been a few months, but would you mind if we have a look around?" Hank asked. "May we ask your Androids a few questions?"

"Sure it's a 15 acre estate, there are a lot of Androids, I can have George assemble them." She rang a small bell. A few seconds later the Android from before reappeared. "Can you gather all the Androids together, I know they all have a lot of work to do, but it's very important."

"I'll gather them in the wine cellar," George answered. His LED blinked yellow before switching back to blue.

"Excellent choice, perhaps we can share a drink Mr. Rugged," Mrs. Callie purred locking eyes with Gavin. The woman played with her necklace as her eyes canvased Gavin.

"You're too kind," Gavin chuckled he smiled uncomfortably as he watched the woman mentally undress him.

"Hazel, Connor, why don't you two question the Androids?" Hank suggested.

"Yes Lieutenant," they said almost in unison. Hazel got up from her chair. The android approached his owner.

"Aren't you two just adorable? Like a pair of tin soldiers, no offense to you darlin'," Mrs. Callie cooed. "Follow my George outside. We'll be with you shortly." The Android bent over whispering into his owner's ear. "Actually, I'm sorry to inform you that my husband wants you guys to have a warrant to continue."

"Thank you for answering our questions Mrs. Callie. We'll see ourselves out," Hank replied easing himself up out his chair. Hazel quickly followed suit observing the home trying to find anything out of the ordinary that would cause Mrs. Callie to react that way. Hank and Connor headed to the door, as Gavin stretched in his chair. Hazel eyed the man wondering what he was waiting for.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Hazel mustered with a sweet smile.

"Don't let those boys ever take advantage of you. You're a strong young woman, I can feel it when I look at you," Mrs. Callie purred. Hazel blushed nodding a quick yes before briskly following after Hank. The older gray man was outside leaning against his old black car. Connor stood next to him, his mouth moving as if he was explaining something to his partner and friend. Hazel cautiously approached not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Let's wait for Gavin," Hank grunted. Connor's eyed his pretty partner; her sad behavior had been replaced with her "default" happy one. He smiled softly; Connor felt a sense of pride swell in his chest. His smile faded quickly as Gavin shovied Connor aside so Gavin could join stand directly next to Hazel. "Gavin."

"Fucker was in the way," Gavin growled.

"Don't know if a judge will give us a warrant right now but I'll have Hazel start the affidavit," sighed Hank.

"Great, Rookies love paperwork," Gavin chuckled. Hazel's lips pursed, she'd do her best to ignore him. "Lunch Rookie? Can't work on an empty stomach."

"I'll pass," Hazel answered casually.

"Come on," Gavin chuckled.

"Not today," Hazel replied.

"Gonna visit Tina before heading back to the station. See you guys there," Gavin grumbled. "You still have a mild fever Baby Girl, you should take this time to rest." The detective didn't wait for her to answer rushing off to his car.


	13. Chapter 13 - Something Subtle

To balance out the behemoth of the previous chapter, here's a tiny one! Let me know if you're enjoying _Passing_!

* * *

"One fucking week without any cult movement," Gavin grunted. "It's like they packed up and left."

"They were too active, I'm sure they know we're on their trail now," Hazel answered.

"Our warrant in Oakland County hasn't been issued," Captain Fowler sighed. "And the SFPD has no new information for us."

"Couldn't we contact the news?" Hazel suggested.

"Not at this time. We're trying our best to keep the media out of our current investigations. You're dismissed," Captain Fowler answered. Hazel stretched from her seat giving a small smile. Standing up she fixed her skirt following the three men outside of Captain Fowler's office. Hazel was sitting at Officer Collin's desk temporarily just until he came back from vacation next week. She separated from the men sitting down at her new temporary home. Hank and Connor sat at theirs desk combo and Gavin avoided his desk like the plague and instead followed Hazel to hers.

"So Baby Girl," Gavin purred leaning on Collin's desk. "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"No thank you, I have a lot of work today," Hazel answered focusing on the terminal screen, there were a few case files she wanted to get through before the lunch hour.

"Hazel," Gavin cooed reaching over the desk. His hand gently rubbed over Hazel's right. "Come on, it's just a little lunch." Hazel angrily glared up at Gavin who was smiling an amused smug smile.

"Gavin," Hazel sighed. She pulled at her hand only to feel Gavin's grip tighten. "Gavin, No."

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Gavin demanded. His hand tensed around hers. Gavin cupped her hand is his rubbing the top of it tenderly. "I'm sorry Hazel. I didn't mean it that way. I know your just as frustrated as I am about this case not going anywhere."

"You know you're a…" Hazel's cheeks flustered, "you're a name I don't wish to say."

"Why don't you tell me over lunch?" Gavin laughed

"Please Gavin…I have work to do," Hazel sighed.

"Baby Girl, come on, it's lunch. It'll be my treat, just say yes," Gavin whined. He tenderly rubbed over her right hand. "You'll get to know the real me," he whispered. Hazel let out a sigh.

"Fine…tomorrow," Hazel grumbled. Gavin pumped his fist excitedly. "We're coworkers Det. Reed."

"I know Baby Girl," Gavin chuckled.

"Now can you please let me work?" Hazel sighed.

"Of course," Gavin replied leaning over he gently tapped her cheek. "Looking forward to tomorrow." Hazel leaned back closing her eyes. Thank god he was gone. With a small smile Hazel allowed the chair to spring her forward. There were reports to write as well as cases to look through. It was a little unfortunate that she had to type like a human and agonizingly read through every report, but they had Connor to speed up the work. She enjoyed the stillness focusing intensely on her work allowing the minutes to whiz by.

"Tell her something you like about her," Hank suggested. "Something subtle." Connor would sneak a look at her every few minutes. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her when Gavin was terrorizing her for a lunch date. Hank had kept him from interfering since Hazel "didn't need rescuing" since she wasn't a "damsel in distress".

"Okay," Connor answered getting up from his desk circling around Hank's to get to Hazel's temporary home. "H-Hi." Hank kept a watchful eye on his young partner.

She smiled gently at him, "Hi Connor." He felt himself become overloaded with irrational instructions. He felt himself seize as he gathered his thoughts and emotions. Her smile was her greatest weapon against him. "Connor? Do you need something?" He laughed hesitantly leaning clumsily on the desk displaying a neat stack of papers on to the floor. Hank bit his lip as Connor and Hazel scrambled to the floor.

"S-Sorry!" he whimpered.

"It's okay," she laughed her freckled cheeks lifting. Connor felt his hand brush against hers as they collected the papers. Her skin felt more delicate than any other Android he had encountered or was it that he was finally paying attention to things like this? "Thank you Connor," she cooed standing up with him. Connor's hands trembled as he handed her the papers. Hazel took a seat again and Connor carefully sat back on her desk.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked loosening the tie around his neck. Not once had he ever felt suffocated by it until now.

"Sure," she answered. She sat up straight in her chair. Playfully she propped her head up using her hands. Connor felt something unexpected, his face was flushing, the same way Hazel's did when she felt embarrassed. He cleared his throat, his face felt hot, like the summer sun had decided to skip a few seasons and beat down on him.

"I like watching you sleep, you…" Connor began before being dragged away by Hank. Hank had watched the female android's smile quickly fade into a concerned scowl and Hank was not going to allow his partner to commit romantic suicide. Connor struggled against Hank's grip as Hank pulled him outside and around the corner of the police department.

"No! _NO_! What the hell was that Connor?" Hank demanded releasing Connor. Connor's LED flashed yellow, he did what Hank asked him to do.

"I didn't get to subtly tell her that she looked cute," Connor said in a soft whine. He wasn't sure why Hank was so upset, Connor was just executing Hank's suggestion.

"That's NOT what I meant. Jesus Christ Connor," Hank huffed. "I don't even know how you fucked that up."

"You said find something that I liked about her. I like the way she sleeps." Connor's answer was so gentle and innocent, but Hank couldn't help smacking the Android upside the head. Connor winced looking at Hank clueless.

"You sounded like a fucking stalker when you said that! I meant tell her something about how she dresses or how you like her the way she does her hair and just leave it at that!"

"Should I tell her now?"

"No!" Hank hollered.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lunch with Gavin

Merry Christmas for all those that celebrate! I thought I'd give you guys another small chapter! Please be sure to follow, fav and review! Don't have an account? No problems! I also have guest reviews on! See you guys in the new year!

\- WoofumsPup

* * *

"Ready Baby Girl?" Gavin asked at 12:30pm, right on the dot. Hazel looked up quizzically. "Lunch? Remember?" Connor watched anxiously as Gavin leaned casually against the desk as Hazel gathered her things. "It's lunch time Baby Girl." Connor couldn't help but feel a little jealous, Gavin was so confident when he dealt with Hazel unlike Connor.

"She'll be fine," Hank whispered leaning close to Connor. Hank saw his partner's LED flash red as Gavin walked to her desk.

"You know how Gavin is!" Connor whispered back. "Maybe we shoul…"

"We'll be back," Gavin announced. Connor noticed Gavin had dressed 20 percent better than normal probably a way to impress Hazel. Connor clenched his teeth, Gavin had placed his hand on Hazel's back as she passed. Hazel was quick to remove it, but it only made Connor feel more uncomfortable. All of her signs should have suggested to Gavin that she wasn't interested but he just continued to force himself on her.

"Bye Connor, Hank," she cooed. Connor's eye twitched as she flashed her signature smile at them. Connor felt slightly at eased by her smile, but he couldn't protect her from Gavin if she left. Connor watched them leave, every sensor in his body sounding off at the dangers Hazel would be facing. Gavin let out a chuckle as they reached the parking structure.

"What's so funny?" she asked her eyes darting to her snickering coworker.

"Oh nothing," Gavin laughed.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Gavin answered.

"Det. Reed!" Hazel sighed.

"Gavin, Baby Girl. You've been calling me Gavin," Gavin answered.

"Det. Reed, it was inappropriate of me to call you by your first name." Gavin lead her to his car the same sparkly red car that Hank drove by every morning when they arrived at work. "I can drive."

"The Bug right?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah," she answered looking to her car, it had collected a light layer of dust but Hank had promised her that they'd drive it home when Hazel got her bearings.

Gavin laughed, "Typical Californian." Hazel sighed shaking her head. "Let me be a gentleman Baby Girl."

"Are you really a gentleman though?" Hazel groaned. She saw Gavin's face sour as he opened the door for her. "This isn't a date and you know that."

"I know," Gavin grunted closing the door a little harder than he wanted.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special, I think you'll like it," Gavin teased.

"Why are you like this?" Hazel asked.

"Because I have to keep the mystery," Gavin chuckled. "So, what was it like growing up in Cali?" Hazel tensed in the seat anxiously rubbing her hands together. She had rehearsed this story so many times, but she hated the lie.

"I…I don't know."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I…I don't know…I…walked into a hospital three years ago bleeding profusely begging for help…that's the earliest memory I can remember," Hazel lied through her teeth. It was her official cover story; the government even falsified documents and news articles for her. Gavin went silent. She felt his hand grasp her shoulder tenderly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault. I just don't remember anything, I had ID thank god…but all my family is dead…So all I know is my name is Connie Hazel Allen…and with a DNA test I know my father is white, and my mother is black. It seems like my parents liked to live off the grid, so there's not much I know about them. I doubt my old self really knew who they were either." Gavin tapped his fingers on the steering wheel

"And you joined the police force last year?"

"Yeah," Hazel answered.

"You know Connie is a pretty white name. Is that why you go by Hazel?" Gavin asked.

"No…well Connor…"

"Fuck Connor, if you want to be called Connie let us call you Connie," Gavin growled.

"I don't mind being called Hazel honestly, besides Connor and Connie are so…"

"He's a fucking tin can, why the fuck do you care about him so much?"

"You can't dictate who I care about!"

"He's a fucking machine! He doesn't feel a fucking thing! Just because he's a _deviant_ doesn't mean he has real emotions!"

"But he does!"

"Fuck Hazel! Don't tell me you believe in Android Rights?!"

"I. DO."

"Hazel," Gavin groaned, "We're here."

"I want to go back to the station," Hazel snapped. Her stomach "growled" loudly.

"There's nothing nearby the station, you better eat now," Gavin laughed shutting off the car. He got out of the car shutting the door behind him. Hazel sat pouting in the passenger seat. Gavin groaned, she sure was difficult, he liked difficult but she was acting childish. He cracked open the door, "what type of sushi do you like?"

"I don't care,"

"Fine Hazel, I'll just get you something." He shut the door, leaving her in the car. Hazel looked at her phone, an unnecessary piece of hardware she was required to carry because of her "human" nature. She scrolled mindless through news headlines. The new agencies were still reporting about Connor's failure to secure the cult Android and about the young girl who was murdered at Mrs. Johnson's home. Gavin came back about twenty minutes later. Opening the door Gavin thrust their food on Hazel's lap.

"You really find ways to make me dislike you."

"I try. You already think I'm an asshole," Gavin chuckled.

"But I…don…"

"Yeah you do, you pretty much said it yesterday," Gavin snickered. Her cheeks flustered, she hated saying bad words, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Tha-that's n-not true."

"Then what word was it Pretty Girl?" Gavin teased.

"I…bu-but…" Hazel stammered. She felt her face heat up in a way she had never experience. Sucking in air, she let out a sigh, "it was that one." Gavin let out a cackle as his young coworker stewed next to him. She shook her head rubbing her hands together sheepishly.

"I got you California Rolls, Cali Girl."

"I don't like those."

"Well you should have come in and ordered instead of sitting here pouting like a spoiled brat."

"Why don't you like Androids?" Hazel asked her voice barely above a whisper. She looked at the food on her lap, such luxuries that only humans and a few other Androids could partake in.

"They're taking our fucking jobs, I don't think I need to say more," Gavin hissed.

"No, you do need to say more," Hazel snarled.

"You know I really love your feisty attitude," Gavin chuckled. "You're so cute when you're upset."

"Det. Reed please take me back to the station and the answer the question," Hazel grumbled.

"They're taking our jobs, fucking our economy and systematically replacing us in all walk of life. They emotionless being, they're not human like us, Hazel. They don't feel anything Hazel, they just execute orders, they're fucking machines, just plastic beings that look human. Why would you…" Gavin's voice trailed off as he heard sniffling from Hazel. "Fuck…you gonna cry?"

"NO," her voice trembled. Her big round eyes looking as large as saucers.

"Get out," Gavin grumbled pulling up in front of the station. He didn't have to tell her twice. Her hand flew to the handle throwing the door open. Hastily the food was shoved to the floor as she exited the vehicle she barely heard Gavin grumble that she owed him lunch. All she wanted was to get back to Hank and Connor. She entered the station in a panic, she tried appearing calm but she could get her face right. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Connor, he was heading to the front door.

"Connor!" she called out. Connor perked up as he saw her approach. Her familiar smile vacant from her face. She was speeding to him. Connor stopped as she threw herself into his arms. Connor felt his face fluster as she grasped on tightly.

"Hazel?" he whispered. She rubbed her head against Connor's chest. Connor's arms slowly wrapped around her, he felt terrified but she needed him. Connor looked around for Hank, he'd know best, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Connor felt his body go on autopilot, his left hand moving to her head and his right arm wrapping tightly around her waist. He pulled her head into his chest. He closed his eyes resting his head on top of hers.


	15. Chapter 15: Connie's Despair

"Do you need any help?" Connor asked as Hazel busily cooked breakfast for herself and Hank.

"I'm fine." Her voice was distant and soft.

Connor had been riding on a high since their embrace the day before, but she had been distant. Hank had warned at him that she might be this way, but the way she had embraced him the day before suggested that was not THAT upset.

"Are you sure? It seems like you can use an extra set of hands."

She scurried past Connor refusing to make eye contact. She turned on the TV, flipping to Lt. Anderson's favorite morning news channel.

"Just wake up Lt. Anderson." Connor held in a sigh as he left the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder, Hazel's back was turned as she attended to a few pancakes on the stove. It was Hank's favorite breakfast meal from her. Connor opened the door closing it quietly behind him. Hank was awake staring at the floor as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know why you're here," Hank mustered.

"She's not talking to me."

"What did you expect?" Hank looked up at Connor perturbed.

"But we hugged yesterday! She…"

"You told her you liked to watch her sleep."

"She looks cute that way the way her face twitches every so often," Connor smiled thinking of her sleeping face.

"Connor, you don't tell her that. No one likes to be watched when they're the most vulnerable. You need to apologize," Hank groaned standing up. He stretched tiredly as he dragged his feet across the floor to the closet. The old man grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He felt strange walking around the house with only his boxers on with Hazel in the house.

"Will she talk to me afterwards?"

"That's on her."

"Okay, anything I can do to help smooth it over?"

"Be honest with her." Connor nodded leaving Hank to change.

Hazel was setting the table, the finished pancakes were stacked in the middle, alongside a cup of freshly cut strawberries.

"Connie," Connor called out. She looked up puzzled, her face devoid of its usual smile. "I want to apologize for watching you sleep, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just think you look cute when you sleep." Connor adjusted his tie his body feeling like a furnace. He meekly met her eyes. She wore a shocked expression, her body frozen in time, her left hand was placing a fork on the table. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Connor, thank you," her body shuttered to life. She place a fork and a spoon at Hank's place setting. Her face was still devoid of any emotion.

"Is everything all right?"

"Connor, why would you do something like that?"

"I think you look cute when you sleep." Connor's cheeks flustered a deep crimson.

"Can I make a request?"

"Of course."

"Please don't do that anymore."

"…Okay…" Connor held in his despair.

"You don't have to beat yourself up about it."

"But…"

"Thanks for the compliment, I just think that behavior is creepy. So I don't want you to continue, you're watching me when I'm the most vulnerable. In any case this shouldn't affect our working relationship and the investigation."

Connor nodded, her Android voice returning. He looked up at her, she still didn't seem…happy. It was strange, she was almost always smiling.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Before you got up…I was watching the news on my phone…about that young family. You know, the one with the baby from the investigation," she looked up staring out Hank's kitchen window.

"Yes?"

"Warren isn't treated very well by the news media," she muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Connor moved to the small round table sitting in one of the wooden chairs.

"Sure," she sat down across from him sprawling her arms out in front of her.

"What do you mean by, 'Warren isn't treated very well by the news media'?"

"Well, it's like he's not a victim. They just lambast him, bring up all the bad things he's done in his short life. It's like he's…he's…"

"Not human," Connor finished.

"Yes. Why do they treat him like a second class citizen? It really confuses me, I thought…humans were always kind to one another. I didn't want to believe it," she muttered.

"Believe what?"

"My second partner would shield me from things like this. She'd never let me watch the news very closely. She said 'I wasn't ready for the truth about humans'. But now that I see it, I want her guidance. She's good at explaining these things." Hazel looked down at her hands. Tears welled in her eyes, "Why are humans so cruel."

"Connie," Connor whispered. He reached out to caress her hand. Just as he was about to touch her fingers, he withdrew his hand. It probably was for the best that he didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"I just don't understand Connor. He's a victim, he lost his lover and daughter, his parents are without him, but the news treats him like dirt. I saw articles and news clips with his parents, they're grieving just as much as her parents," she whimpered as tears streamed down her face. "Why Connor? Why?" Mucus flowed out of her nose.

"I don't know why Connie but we'll figure this out together. I won't ever be that partner, but we can get through these things together," Connor answered.

Her body trembled as the tears poured down her face. She rubbed her eyes on her right sleeve. "I'm sorry, I wish I was like you. You can remain so calm, I'm just an emotional trainwreck!"

"I wish I was like you," Connor said gently.

"Why?" she asked looking up from her sleeve, "You want to be sitting here balling your eyes out?!"

"I want to feel like how you do. I want to feel so deeply that I'm moved to tears or frustration or even anger. I wish I was like you Connie," Connor got up from his chair circling the table. Carefully Connor kneeled next to her. "This is all new to me. I wish I was like you. I don't always know what's the right thing to say or to even do. I don't know what's the best way to comfort you. I want to caress your cheek and pull you close. I want to give you a hug so everything will be okay. I want to help you get through this I don't think that would be…"

Hazel slid off the chair and into Connor's arms. Connor fell backwards at their combined weight. She sobbed into his shoulder, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He heard her apologize repeatedly into his shoulder.

"It's…okay. There's no reason to be sorry," Connor whispered snaking his right arm around her waist. "I'll always be here for you." He smiled pulling her closer. "Why don't you lay down for a little while? We're not expect in the office until this afternoon." Connor pulled her away cupping her cheek. He wiped the snot away from her nose and the tears out of her eyes using his own sleeve.

"Thank you," she whispered as new tears brimmed from her eyes.

"Please let me assist you to the couch," Connor whispered. He helped her stand guiding her to the couch. "Just rest okay?"

She sat down tucking her legs underneath her. Her tears had come to a stop but she couldn't stop thinking about Warren. A mere child killed by the cult. She didn't fight Connor as he laid her down covering her with the blanket Hank had provided her.

"I'll wake you up before we leave," Connor whispered. He noticed a tear starting to form at her left eye. Clumsily he wiped it away his fears getting to him. Hank would have been proud of him, for at least getting this far. He gaze her a lopsided smile leaving her on the couch.

Hank had crept out of his bedroom and was eating breakfast at the table. Connor soon joined him, giving his partner and friend a gentle shrug.

"You should change your clothes, she did a number to your shoulder," Hank suggested. Hank couldn't look past the staining on Connor's right shoulder. "It might leave a mark."

Connor shrugged again getting up from the table. Connor had a small selection of clothing in Hank's closet, something Hank had suggested after Markus' peaceful protest about a year ago. Connor hadn't been a fan of the suggestion; all he had to do was contact CyberLife for new clothing. Connor entered Hank's room going to the far end of the closet. He could see the sparkling armband on one of his spare jackets. Connor quickly changed, placing his dirty jacket in the back of the closet. Connor knew he would be scolded by Hank for such an act, yet Connor felt a little sentimental about 'the number Connie did on Connor's jacket'. It was the second time she truly needed him, and Connor wanted to keep his snot-covered jacket to commemorate the occasion. Connor left Hank's bedroom seeing Hank was cleaning up the kitchen.

Hank had gotten into the habit of eating quickly especially since he now had something to live for. Connor crept to the couch peering over to see a sleeping Connie. Connor looked up to see what Hank was doing. The older man's back was turned as he dried the dishes. With a small smile Connor reached over rubbing Connie's cheek. A smile came to Connor's lips.

"Connor leave her alone," Hank called out. "She already told you how she felt about you watching her." Connor's small smile turned to a frown, Hank was right but how did he know. Coming away from her Connor returned to the kitchen sitting at its table.

"Hank, how did you know?"

"I just do," Hank chuckled. Hank put the dishes away joining Connor at the table. "You're going to visit Markus today?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping he's heard about this cult," Connor answered.

"You taking her?" Hank asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sh-hould I?"

"Why not, she's an Android right?" Hank crossed his arms a puzzled look coming across his face. "She, was released last year right?"

"Yes."

"Around the same time you were….right?"

"Yes? At least that what I saw when I analyzed her."

"…Okay…" Hank leaned back staring up at the ceiling.

"Hank?"

"I'm just thinking," Hank sighed leaning forward. "Did you put your jacket in the hamper? I'll take it to get dry cleaned."

Connor fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Connor."

The Android sheepishly looked away.

" _Connor_."

"Yes?"

"Why the fuck did you not put it in the hamper?"

"I want to keep it…like that…."

"Connor, put it in the hamper so we can get it cleaned."

"N-No, I want it to stay like that."

"Connor, it can't stay like that because you won't be able to wear it."

"I know. But I want it to stay like that."

"Connor, _Connor_ , we're going to get that dry cleaned."

"I like it with the stain."

"Why the fuck are you being so difficult?"

"I like the stain."

Hank let out a sigh, "Fine…keep the fucking stain." Hank's eyes narrowed angrily as Connor smiled giddily. "Wipe that smile off your face." Hank ruffled through his hair, "I'm gonna take a shower, don't watch Hazel sleep."

"Okay," Connor whispered. Connor listened to Hank scoot back his chair leaving Connor alone in the kitchen. He waited about 30 seconds before getting up. He returned to Connie peering over the couch again. She was still asleep. Carefully Connor leaned over gently shaking her shoulder. He felt a dropping stomach drop as her Hazel eyes opened.

"Connor?" she yawned.

"Hank's in the shower. I just wanted to give you enough time to wake up and get ready."

"Thanks," she chuckled sitting up.

"I just wanted to apologize again for watching you," Connor whined again.

"It's okay Connor. So you're going to meet Markus?"

"Yes,"

She was smiling at him patting the seat cushion next to her. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Sit with me?" she asked. She gathered the blanket on to her lap. "Connor?" He was staring blankly down at the couch. She chuckled getting up from the couch. "Don't worry about it! Come on!" Her fingers snaked around his right hand guiding him around the couch. "Sit!" She met his puzzled brown eyes, a sea of uncertainty swelling. She sat down patting the spot next to her again. He sat next to her his thirium pump forcing blue blood through his artificial veins.

"Do…Do you want to come with me?" Connor whispered. "I think you'd really like Markus."

"Sure," she whispered back. She ran a hand over her coiled strands.

"Lately they've only allowed Androids into their compound. Hank and Gavin won't be joining us."

"Will they be okay with me?"

"Markus is accepting of all Android models, there's nothing for you to worry about," Connor answered. "We should take your car from the station."


End file.
